Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: Not so Short L/M AU story. Okay, the verdict is in! Guilty? Not Guilty? Ba ba bumm.....165
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge, and the song is from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (Tango dela Roxanne, sung wonderfully by Hottie-One Kenobi) So…I think that's it

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams 

By Aleese Sundancer

Luke gasped as he threw his door open.  On the other side, Mara Jade clad in a pure white dress and a dark green robe stood, her hair matted to her head from the hair, and her make up smudged from tears.  She looked him up and down, and then bit her lip.

            "Luke, I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.  He quietly took her into the room, wrapping his arms around her, letting him cry into his shoulder.

            "I've always been here for you Mara, and that will never change." He whispered into her wet hair.

            Ysailmari surrounded the room, making Luke helpless in watching what was happening.  Before him, on the stage, the duke and his small army held hostage the room.  Leia was behind several guards, and Mara glared from behind him.

            "That's the condition.  The promise of marriage to Mara Jade, or I'll shoot down each and every one of you and take Mara by force." The Duke threatened.  Already, the small army had relieved everyone of their weapons, including Luke's lightsaber and Mara's hidden blaster.  They'd done their research well, and knew exactly how to get it.

            "Listen, Duke, I'm sure that we can find another solution," Leia called out, seeing Mara's sudden fear perk up as the conditions were read.  All of Mara's friends knew how precious freedom was to Mara, having lived in such prison like conditions for so long.  Her hand reached up and rested on Luke's shoulder, her mind desperately trying to find a solution.  Only recently Luke and Mara had gotten together, finally realized that they were destined.  While no one save the two knew, they both realized that a life without the other would be maddening.

            "Leia…I'll go with him.  It's the only way.  Not even I would let all these people, including Luke, die because I was stubborn." She said quietly, stepping out from behind Luke and taking a step forward.  Her eyes met Luke's and slowly they came together for one final and passionate kiss. Around them, the room erupted into gasps and mumbles, the secret out.  After what seemed only milliseconds, their kiss ended and Mara walked up to the stage, taking the Duke's hand. "I promise myself to you."

            In that moment, Luke felt his heart break.  Unable to watch as the Duke pulled Mara close, he turned his head and shut his eyes.  Even though they knew it was the right thing to do, they both felt their hearts shatter.  

            Mara watched Luke turn away, understanding and wishing she could comfort him.  

            Luke's thoughts ran a mile a minute, his jealousy flaring up as the Duke escorted her out of the room

            _'His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, its more than I can stand. Why does my heart break?  Feelings I can't take.  You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me.  But please, believe me when I say, I love you.'_

_Tbc!_

A/N: If you guys like this story, and want to see the END of it I need at least 10 reviews/flames.  Not that more wouldn't be wonderful. Otherwise, you guys don't get no ending!  **evil laugh** Mwah hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N My love goes out to: A Windsor, Tubba-Blubba-Boos, Sparkling Diamond Satine, Seba, Shadowdragon, pearl, Ariapaige, brasa boric, Jayde Star, Jade Fel Horn and Firedragon.  You guys are AWESOME!!  I loved getting your reviews and I dedicate this part to you guys cause you made me feel so loved J

A/N Part 2: For those who were having trouble understanding the beginning of the first part, I guess it wasn't clear enough.  After the first little bit, you can insert a little **a week earlier** right after it.  Better?  I guess I thought it was clear, but I was wrong, so tada!  For further explanation (if you understand it, you can stop reading this AN), please feel free to email me, and I'll try to help you out. Sorry about it being so unclear!  I appreciate you guys telling me anyways.  And for Tubba, it's not over yet, especially with all my loving wonderful readers.  I'll keep writing as long as someone keeps reading!  I know this one is short (I've got like two 15 page term papers and a quiz tomorrow, so lucky me, I have to actually do school stuff)

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 2 

By Aleese Sundancer

            Luke sat around his cell, ragged and distraught.  Through the last several days, he'd paced around his cell, searching desperately for a solution, a way to save Mara from the Duke, but every minute he was in that sell it seemed more impossible.  They had locked each of the members of the team in separate cells, unarmed and as an added kick-to-the-stomach, with Ysalimiri surrounding them.  They fed him well, but refused to let any of them loose until the ceremony was over.  Until Mara was his, and Luke was alone.

            He had to admit that the whole thing was a huge mistake. Wishing that he and Mara had been able to admit their mutual feelings sooner, that he hadn't suggested the family vacation to this remote planet, that he hadn't been caught off guard while lounging about.  Regret tainted his emotions; he'd lost another woman because of his brief touch to the darkside. He'd lost his best friend, his girlfriend and the amazing woman he'd hoped would one day would be his bride.  The thoughts spiralled through his head, feeding his regret and the darkside, but he couldn't help but feel hopelessness swell.

            Mara stared at her reflection in the mirror.  The long white dress shimmered under the candlelight, and the veil hiding her face barely hid the tears.  While she'd never really expected to marry anyone, a part of her had always hoped that she would find that love.  Now she had finally found that love, and she would marry another.  A petty man who only wanted her as an object, a specimen that he'd won. He'd won the great Mara Jade, and forced her to settle down as a wife. He probably wouldn't broadcast to society that he had to hold up her friends and love at gunpoint with several hundred men and forced her to marry or have them all killed.  The thought of domesticated life sent shivers down her back and the image of seeing the Duke every morning as she woke up almost made her sob.  

            Slowly stepping down off the short platform, she proceeded to take off the dress and slip into a more casual outfit. Unfortunately, the Duke had taken away her more tactical garments, and she was left with a closet full of formal wear and clothes she found too revealing to want to be seen in public with.  Slipping into the least revealing and covering it with her bathrobe, she stepped out into the hallway.  

            "Are you going somewhere, Madame?" A guard asked quietly, eyeing her up and down.  The other guards stepped closer and made it clear that if she were planning escape it would be useless.

            "I want to visit Luke Skywalker." She said, holding her head up high and commanding it.  Hoping that she had some authority with these men, and that they would be as weak as many other guards she'd had.  Unfortunately, she was not so lucky.

            "Madame, you know that you will not be able to see him until after your wedding night." The guard reminded her, stiffening his back. 

            "I want to visit Luke Skywalker." She repeated.  Her eyes flashed and she gauged them, ready to fight if she had to.

            "Madame, perhaps you'd rather visit your betrothed, The Duke," the Guard offered.

            "No, I want to see Luke Skywalker." She repeated, moving into a more defensive stance.

            "Ah, my dear, beautiful as always," a voice said as it moved down the corridor.  Moving to stand in front of the guards, the Duke smiled warmly. "Is there somewhere you'd like me to escort you?" he asked.

            Standing up straighter and backing away slightly, she repeated her command. "I want to visit Luke Skywalker."

            "My dear, you simply know that is not possible.  You are not to see him and his little friends until after the ceremony.  I would not want my betrothed to do anything worth punishment.  I wouldn't want to hurt her beautiful face before our big night." He smiled, bringing a hand to her face and caressing it.  Disgusted, Mara turned her face away.

            "He is my best friend, and I need his advice. I want him free before the wedding, I need him." Mara said quietly, hoping to at least free Luke. If she was stuck in the confines of this situation, at least she could set him free.

            "Now, now my dear.  Do you think I'm so stupid?  To let you run off with your little boyfriend?  Give me some credit, I did manage to snag you, didn't I?" He grinned, turning her face to see him. Glaring at him fiercely, she was tempted to spit at him. 

            "What would it take to make you let him go now?"

            "Ah my dear, it would take you being locked in your room until the wedding.  Three days is a long time to be alone in your room, with only me to visit you." He grinned.  "And of course, the precautions would leave you quite unhappy I'm sure."

            "That's all?  It's that simple. I have to be alone for three days, and he's free?" She studied him, weary of this seemingly generous offering.

            "Of course my dear. It's as simple as that.  You follow my rules, and we'll both be happy. And I do so want you to be happy." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek gently. "You know of course, that you'd not be able to talk or communicate with him in any way at all, right?  I would hate to have to kill him right in front of you."

            Nodding slowly, she acknowledged this eventuality, and this possible outcome.  She knew he wasn't stupid enough, no matter how much she wished.

A/N Part 3! ~ If I get another 5 reviews (which would be SO totally awesome), I will post part three for you guys.  I hope you are all enjoying it, cause its actually fun to write it.  L/M Forever!!! 


	3. *Original Chapter Title:* Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (Mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N This part is especially for Brasa Boris, (but also for all my other wonderful readers cause I love you all) cause you couldn't survive on that short tidbit.  (And by the way guys, I'm Absolutely flattered, and you are allowed to post as many reviews as you want {For the totals though, they gotta be real reviews and not a series of 200 reviews telling me about your dog muffy}).  Any ideas or tidbits you may have for me would be totally welcome! And Windsor, You are loved J

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 3 

By Aleese Sundancer

             Mara looked down at her foot and sighed for the tenth time that hour.  Sure, she was expecting some precautions to make sure she avoided escaping, but a chain around her ankle…that was just absurd.  Reminding herself that it was for Luke, she settled back down a bit, and tried to study her datapad some more.  The Duke wanted her to be completely versed with his life, likely so that she could appear the every so dutiful wife one day.  Angrily throwing the pad at the wall and watching it bounce off, Mara stood up and moved to the window.  Just close enough to look out with her leg still attached to the floor; she studied the entranceway to the small fortress.  Below, Mara could make out the figures of several guards standing watch in the moonlight, talking amongst themselves.  Moving her head to stare up at the stars, the slight garment covering her body shifted slightly under the cool breeze, and she wrapped her arms around herself further.  The stars above were shimmering, seeming to be laughing at her, mocking her misery.  Screaming loudly at them, from the depths of her being, she cried.  She begged and yelled, demanding that they free her, that they stop their incessant laughing.  She heard the rustling of the guards below and fell against the windowsill in tears, completely drained.

            Turning his head, Luke turned to look up at the windowsill where he saw the slight figure screaming, her hands waving in the air at the stars.  His heart was in his eyes, and he longed to scream back at them, up at her.  To tell her that he would find a way, he had to.  He saw her collapse on the windowsill and felt tears slide down his cheek.  If anyone could make the stars stop, it would be Mara Jade.  

            "She is no longer of your concern," the duke said, following Luke's heartbroken gaze.  "She will be alright, and I'm sure she will begin to enjoy her stay as soon as you and your family are away."

            Luke was silent, and could only look up at the windowsill, seeing Mara's shoulders shaking and quivering as she let out her tears.  He was still in awe that she would allow herself to be chained to the floor up, just so that they could leave early.  Mara's freedom, the one thing she'd fought her life for, and she'd given it up for him.  He loved her, and he longed to climb up the tower and rescue her like a Knight In Shining Armour.  If it weren't for the blaster trained at his back, and the blaster concealed in her room, hidden so that at any moment she could be shot without warning, he would have.  The Force still silent, for both of them, he couldn't even reach out to her to comfort her.  

            "Come along Skywalker, my trigger finger is getting itchy," the Duke threatened, pressing the butt of the blaster into him slightly.  Grabbing him and thrusting him into the speeder, the Duke slammed the door and peered into the open window. "She does not know when you are leaving, and I will not tell her until after our honeymoon about tonight.  If I even suspect that either of you has broken your word, I will kill her.  I will not allow anyone to have my Mara, especially Jedi scum like you.  I have kept my end, keep yours.  Adieu." He said, and walked away before Luke could get in a single word. Not that he had any to say, his eyes were still trained on the windowsill and that weeping figure.  He felt Leia's frail hand reach and take his, trying to comfort him.

            Luke sat in his apartment, the Comm. murmuring in the background about weather and Coruscant Traffic, but he couldn't feel anything.  Focus was beyond him, and he hadn't moved since he'd arrived.  All through the day, the door chime had rung, over and over, but Luke hadn't moved an inch.  In front of him, a small picture of Mara was on his ledge, invisible if you didn't look for it.  She was sitting on a small beach near one of the lakes on Yavin four.  In her hand, a datapad with some picture of an obscure animal was scrolling across, and her hair was down and blowing in the wind.  She looked so relaxed, just laying there alone under the sunlight on one of her short excursions to Yavin Four for supplies.  His eyes studied every curve of her body, every small stand of her red gold hair in that invisible wind.  The slight smile that curved her lips, so rare that she'd only shown it to him on two occasions that he could recall.  He was glad that he had taken the picture before heading out to greet her on the beach. They'd had a wonderful conversation about water, each of them reminiscing about lakes they'd visited on their journeys, her poking fun at the desert farm boy.  

            That was the day that he knew he loved her. He'd looked over at her, laying there in a tank top and shorts that made her look sensual, her eyes studying his.  Their eyes had met, and he had just known.  He loved her, and he couldn't live without her.  It was several months, almost a year before he could even think about telling her of his love.  For a year he'd feared her reaction, worried that he'd loose the best friend he'd ever had.  And finally, 11 months 17 days and 4 hours after he'd realized the love, he knocked on her door with that bouquet of red roses.  She'd smiled as he'd opened the door, and then had quickly switched to a deep frown as she studied the flowers, understanding dawning on her as to his intent.  After inviting him in and putting the flowers in a vase, they sat down and he took her hands. Looking deeply into her eyes, he kissed her knuckles clumsily and murmured a soft "I love you".  Disbelieving, he felt her almost stand up and he felt his face blush a deep red, ready to bolt himself.  Then, as if she'd captured herself again, she leaned in and kissed him so lightly.  So shocked that he could barely move, he kissed her back, luxuriating in the softness of her lips.  

            That night, she'd said that she loved him back and was terribly afraid of that feeling and things that could come with it. He'd murmured in her ear as he held her close that he'd never ever hurt her, that he loved her more than life itself.  That was the best day of his life, and he only wished that there could be more.  He wished he wasn't so powerless to do something more.

            Staring at that picture one more time, he slowly pulled it close and kissed it, tears falling from his eyes again.  

A/N:  I know this one was sad (I really need to stop being depressed), but you'll only see it get better (possibly, ba ba bummmm) if I get another 10 reviews (cause I know you guys are totally capable of pressing the mouse a few times).  I know I'm mean, but I love getting these reviews (my other stories were flops I guess so, I quit writing until this one.  Now I've got renewed vigour).  TTYL!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (Mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N: okay, I give in. I didn't get the 10 reviews I had wanted but 7 is great, so I'm not complaining!!  Enjoy!  I know this one is short, but hopefully it'll tide you over for another 7 reviews.

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 3 

By Aleese Sundancer

             As the 'big' day approached, Mara sunk deeper and deeper into her depression.  The walls of her suite seemed to be growing smaller by the day, and her restlessness increased rapidly.  The only things she looked forward to each day was her visit from the Duke, or as she'd nicknamed it 'daily torture', the three visits from the servant girl who brought her food, and the occasional time that the guards would knock on the door and peak in if the room seemed to eerily quiet.  If not for the chain and the blaster that she'd figured was pointed at her day long, she'd have had plenty of opportunities to escape.  Unfortunately, she also realised that the Duke had assassins watching over Luke, and that to escape would only kill him and leave her in worse shape.

            "Ms. Jade?" came a timid call from the door. "I've come to bring you your lunch, I hope that you are decent."

            "Yes, come in Allie.  I'm decent." She called back.  Mara couldn't help but be relieved.   While Allie, the servant girl, was very quiet and timid, at least she was someone to talk to.  Normally, Mara Jade wouldn't associate with a girl this meek, but she was a good listener and seemed to enjoy Mara's company as much as Mara enjoyed hers.

            Allie came in and put the tray of food on the small table, and sat down across from Mara.  She smiled sunnily and folded her hands on her lap.  Mara studied the contents of the tray wearily and took a few bites.  The chef was not original.  Every day the same salt-less stew that made her nose wrinkle, but at least it was food and there was enough of it.

            Allie looked around quickly, and then pulled something out of her pocket.  "Ms Jade, I need to beg your forgiveness." Allie said, hiding what was in her pocket.  Mara almost stood up and ducked, thinking it was a blaster, but chose instead to stare at her calmly.  The Duke would not send a serving girl to do his dirty work.  

            "Why would you need my forgiveness?" she asked, looking her over.

            "I've stolen from the Duke, and since you will be his wife, I've stolen from you too.  Will you forgive me?" Allie said, her eyes looking nervous, but still calm.

            "Yes, of course. Feel free to steal from the Duke whenever you want." Mara said nonchalantly, glad it was something so…non-threatening.  "What did you take?"

            Grinning widely, Allie produced her stolen artefact.  It as a small porcelain saltshaker. Mara just about let out a girlish scream at the thought of salt in her food again.  "Salt!!!" 

            "I didn't think you'd mind if I stole it for you." Allie said, her smile blooming on her face.  Mara stood up and wandered over, and hugged her close.  

            "You have no idea, Allie.  You've made everything so much better. Thank you."

            Leia stared at Luke; he was motionless and hadn't eaten since they'd arrived.  Using the family clearance code, she'd finally gotten into his apartment, and tried to talk to him.  It was useless, he was worse without Mara than he was without Callista.  

            "Luke, please, just eat, alright? We'll take you out somewhere nice, and get some food in your stomach." Leia tried again, putting his jacket around his shoulders.

            "Leia, he's not going to eat that way.  He isn't even blinking that way." Han put in. Leia sighed and stood back. "Look, kid, if you wanna save your lady friend, you're going to need to eat so you don't faint."  

            Luke's eyes flickered to his slightly, and then back to the same spot.  A small whisper escaped his lips. "I can't save her."

            Leia and Han stared at him and emitted another sigh.  They knew as well as he did that even trying to save her would result in both their deaths.  If anyone could find a way to save her, it would be Luke.  But if anyone could save Luke, it would have had to be Mara.  

            "Uncle Luke, Aunty Mara will be okay." Anakin said, looking up at him with the sea blue eyes.  Luke's own blue eyes flickered back to Anakins, looking at him intently. "She's gotta be, so that we can have our cousins." Luke only moved his eyes back to the picture.  

            "The IV will keep him alive for a while, until he chooses to eat again.  I still recommend hospitalization." The doctor said from the background. "I don't know how safe it is to have him here unsupervised."

            "We'll watch over him.  Thank you doctor."

A/N: Okay, I need another 7 reviews (aka 29 reviews) for part three, which I will be working on later today so I can post it for all of you. Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (Mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N: I NEED REVIEWS.  How about….9 reviews?  9's a good number…That makes….what 38?  (PS:  I know I messed up on the name of that song, I speak French English and German, unfortunately not Spanish and I'm lazy.  I thought it was pretty good considering it came all from memory…so..bleh! j/k)  Love you alls!!!

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 5 

By Aleese Sundancer

The dress was beautiful.  Even under the dull sky's light it shimmered white, her red hair contrasting against it like blood.  This was the day she'd been dreading.  Today was the day she was going to walk down the isle, marching to her end.  Today was the day that her hope died and her metal chain would be moved from the floor invisibly to the Duke's leg, binding her to him forever.  She didn't have any tears left in her eyes; they were dry from her crying.  She looked beautiful, except for the eerie sadness in her eyes detailing a life taken away.

Mara already knew what to expect. The Duke had been talking about it for hours on end.  The bridesmaids would be dressed in purple, and Allie would stand beside her, since Leia and Mirax were not allowed to be there.  She'd hoped that Karrde would be giving her away, but instead it would be some man she didn't know, a political affiliation of the Duke's.  Mara wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or not that Karrde wouldn't be there. She knew that there would have been some shooting if he had been.

            "Madame, are you almost ready?" the quiet timid voice came from behind the door.  "I'm here to check on you."

            "Please, Allie, come in."  Mara called out.  She kept looking at her reflection in the mirror, part of her imagining it was Luke she was getting ready to wed.  The rest was set in the stone cold reality that she'd lost her love and her life.

            Allie came in and shut the door behind her.  She walked over quietly; dressed in a dark purple dress, with a dark green robe overtop to keep her dry from the rain.  Allie smiled sadly.  "You look beautiful Madame.  The Duke will be so pleased, and one day you will see the pictures of yourself and see that you were so beautiful, even with those tears in your eyes." She tried to console her, and put a hand on Mara slender arm.

            "Luke, you have to eat something.  Did you want to watch the wedding?" Leia asked gently, knowing that if Luke saw that Mara was all right on the Holo that his heart would be relieved.  

            "No, just leave me alone." Luke said, finally more animated, Mara's name and the dreadful event sparking anger into his eyes.  Today is the day the Mara he loved would die.  Today was the day he died along with Mara. 

            Throwing the plate full of food beside him at the wall, he screamed and broke down into tears.  Kneeling beside his weeping form, Leia rested a reassuring hand on his back.

            "It'll be alright Luke, just wait.  It'll be alright." Leia whispered over and over, rubbing his back slowly.

            "How can it be Leia?  She's gone, and I love her. I never even got to…" he trailed off, reaching into his pocket for a small case. Leia opened it up and inside found a small diamond ring. It was modest, but shone brilliantly.   It reflected Luke and his love for Mara perfectly.  The small stone sparkled in the light, but kept that farm boy modesty that was so characteristic of Luke.  Mara would have loved it, Leia knew.  She knew that Luke had a small budget, since Jedi were rarely paid anything above survival.   This ring alone was probably a month's food for Luke.  Wiping Luke's hair and kissing his forehead, Leia sighed.  "It'll be alright Luke.  It's time for there to be a happy ending in our family."

            "Please Madame, dry your tears." Allie begged, dabbing at the tears with a napkin.  "No need to cry anymore, he'll be good to you."

            Mara just stared at her reflection, tears falling down, with them her future.

            "Will you be so miserable, Madame?  Will you not even give him a try?" Allie said, growing slightly frustrated but trying to remain calm.  She didn't want Mara to be depressed for the rest of her life.

            "I love Luke, Allie. I need him to live." Mara whispered, her tears falling faster.  Allie nodded.  "I know I have to do this for Luke, and Leia but…neither Luke nor I will be able to live without each other.  I can't do this Allie, I just can't."

            Allie was silent, hearing the heartbreak in Mara's voice.  She stepped behind Mara and adjusted her hair and the sparkling tiara that crowned the red mass.  Then kneeling down she smoothed the long flowing skirt, and put her dark green robe over Mara's shoulders to stop the rain they would hit on the way to the hall.  

            "Come Madame, it is time to go." Allie said, her eyes mirroring her sadness.  

A/n MWAH HA HA…evil ending. The next part is done, I just need to see those reviews an they'll be up!!


	6. Chapter 6...the wedding?

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (Mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N:  One more part for you guys, enjoy!

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 6 

By Aleese Sundancer

Stepping off the short platform she was stepping on, Mara took a deep breath and glanced in the mirror one more time.  Reluctantly, she followed Allie out the door, as slowly as if a funeral procession, not bothering to try to keep up with Allie's faster pace.  Allie directed her past the guards and down the set of unfamiliar halls to a small hangar bay.  "Hurry Madame, into the ship."

            "Allie?" Mara asked, it suddenly dawning on her.  The rain fell onto them as Mara's smile grew. "You…?"

            "Yes Mara, how could I not?  How could I let you suffer like this?  Come now, hurry, the duke will know any minute now." She said, pushing Mara into the ship quickly, and sitting herself down at the controls. "Please forgive me, I am not very good at piloting, especially when being fired at."

            "Here, let me." Mara said, moving Allie out of the pilots seat and taking off.  After taking off cleanly, it was obvious when they had realized that Mara was missing.  Men appeared out of nowhere, shooting at the ship from below.  Mara felt the blaster hits scoring the belly of the older vessel, but was quickly out of range and out of atmosphere. "Sit down Allie and get buckled in, I'm heading to Coruscant."

            Leia gasped as someone began firing through the window at the two siblings.  Pulling Luke out of the way and ducking behind a couch, she brought out her blaster and started firing back.  Since Luke was unwilling to move out of the way, let alone fight, Leia quickly took out the would be assassin and called for the security guards to come and help them.  

            The guards were quick in arriving and had sealed off the room and the two siblings into safety.

            "Any idea who the assassin was, Madame Chief of State?" one officer asked, checking the two for any injuries.

            "I don't know, I…" Leia replied as her comm. went off.  "Yes?"

            "Leia, its Han.  The Wedding…Mara escaped and is missing." Hans voice said.

            Leia looked up at the security guard. "That assassin must have been following Luke to kill him if anything happened at the wedding." The guard nodded. "Thank you Han, I'll see you later."

            Luke chose that moment to look up and study Leia, his eyes swirling with confusion. "Mara?"

            Leia smiled and hugged him close. "She's coming, but she'll be in danger Luke, I'll get the hangar bay ready for her arrival, and a ship ready for the two of you to take into hiding." Leia said, standing up and issuing orders to the surrounding men.

Mara couldn't help but sigh as they hit hyperspace. She turned and faced the courageous young woman beside her.  "Allie, your home…" 

"Perhaps I can find a new life on Coruscant with you and Luke." Allie smiled, her body still poised nervously.  "They wont follow us, right?"

"Not through hyperspace, but I am sure they know where we're going.  I'll pick up Luke on Coruscant and we'll find some place to hide out until they can deal with the Duke." Mara comforted her. "You'll love Luke, he's so wonderful." Mara smiled.  Unbuckling herself from the seat she stood up and stretched, then broke into uncontrolled laughter. This was it.

Only a couple of long hours later, the navicomputer beeped the news that they were approaching their destination.  Sitting herself back down in the captain's chair, she brought them out of hyperspace and to Coruscant.

"Ship A72F70 Please identify yourself and supply reasons for docking on Coruscant." The comm. called out, a young male voice coming through.

"This is the…'Skywalker's Bride' coming in for a landing to meet the Chief of State and her brother.  Requesting permission to land on private docking bay."

"You have been given permission, please follow standard procedures. Your ship may be subject of a search when you land on Coruscant, as indicated by the Intergalactic Prevention Of Stolen Goods Treaty.  Thank you." The voice said and clicked out.

Allie laughed. "Are they always this boring on Coruscant?" 

"I wish." Mara muttered and landed the ship.  The bay was surrounding by security guards and Leia was standing at the end of the port to meet her.  After landing, and shutting down the ship, Mara took Allie's hand and dragged her down the ramp.  Her long dress made it difficult to walk, especially in the heavy Coruscant rain but she still managed to run over and hug Leia tightly.  Leia laughed and hugged back.

"Mara, you have to hurry. There has already been one attack on Luke. I need the two of you off planet as soon as possible. Luke is still in his rooms." Leia explained quickly, walking Mara towards the entrance. 

Mara nodded and started moving towards Luke's apartments but turned. "Leia, be sure that Allie is on that ship when we take off, and see if you can get us some food, a shaker of salt and some clothes for her.  I owe her my life." Mara said, then turned around and ran off, her white dress billowing behind her.

"Good to see you too Mara.  Come now Ms. Allie, lets see if we can get you what you need." Leia said, taking Allie's arm and directing her to another entrance.

Mara stopped in front of Luke's door, her hand poised to knock.  She was vaguely aware of the condition of her dress and makeup since she hadn't had enough time to get cleaned up on the ship because of the poor water onboard.  She hoped that he was still in his room and would be ready.  Taking a deep breath, she knocked.  "Luke, it's me." She called softly.  She heard his footsteps running to the door and saw the door fly open.

Luke gasped as he threw his door open.  On the other side, Mara Jade clad in a pure white dress and a dark green robe stood, her hair matted to her head from the rain, and her make up smudged from tears.  She looked him up and down, and then bit her lip.

            "Luke, I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.  He quietly took her into the room, wrapping his arms around her, letting him cry into his shoulder.

            "I've always been here for you Mara, and that will never change." He whispered into her wet hair.

A/N: This isn't the end, I've still got at least one more part to come.  If you guys like this story, I could continue it a LOT longer, but I'm gonna need some feedback from you guys about that.  I wont write it if you guys don't wanna read it.  So…lets say….8 reviews for me to put up part 7?


	7. Chapter 6.5 - Interlude

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (Mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N:  Okay, I'm sorry about taking so long. I didn't forget but homework had to take precedence. I'm glad you guys kept reading though!! Love you all.  This part is dedicated to everyone who said they wanted to see the two together…hehe.  OKAY I NEED TO HAVE 52 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT PART!!!!

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 6.5 - Interlude 

By Aleese Sundancer

            Mara smiled and kissed Luke passionately.  He kissed her back, and pulled her close, until eventually he had to rise for air.  

            "Mara, I love you." He whispered huskily, bending down for another kiss.  The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, and neither wanted it to end, even though both knew it would have to.

            "Luke, we have to hurry." Mara whispered, kissing his cheek over to his ear.  Luke moaned slightly, then let out a small chuckle.

            "No pressure on a man, eh?" he grinned. Mara swatted his side and moved to where he had been packing quickly stuffing things in his suitcase.  She laughed as he came around and put his arms around his waist. "Mara, I'm so glad you're here."

            "So am I Luke, but we have to get out of here quickly. He's going to be here any minute, and I need to get off planet." Mara said, closing his suitcase and locking it. "Lets go." She said, turning in his arms to kiss him again.  "Maybe now Skywalker?"

            "Alright, lets go." He sighed, taking the bag and following her out of the apartment, his Force senses aware at every moment for impending danger.  They jogged to the Hangar where Luke took Leia into his arms and hugged her. "Leia, I'll call when we're safe.  Take care of Han and the kids."

            "Of course Luke. Take care of Mara." Leia replied, nodding to Mara who was conversing with Allie by the ship, her head peering up with an assassin's instinct.  Mara nodded to him to get into the ship, and disappeared inside with Allie.

            "Take care Leia" Luke whispered, kissing her cheek then following Mara into the ship.

            Leia watched as the ship took off as the guards quickly escorted her off the platform. She couldn't take her eyes off the ship, and every fibre of her being told her that Luke would finally be happy with Mara in his life.  Disappearing back under the cover, she headed back for work.

            Sitting down at the small table, Luke smiled across at Mara.  She was radiant in that white dress, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  If he weren't already aware of her strong fear of commitment, likely increased by this incident, he would have told her to keep her wedding dress on at the next stop.  Unfortunately, he knew that she wasn't ready, and he was content to just enjoy her company.

            "Then Allie showed me the ship, and we were out of there." Mara finished, taking off her veil and putting it down on the table, studying the small diamonds.

            "I'm glad that Allie was there for you, and took such good care of you. I wish there were some way to repay her." Luke smiled, taking her hand.

            "Get married." Allie's voice came from behind him.  There was a hint of joy in her voice and Luke couldn't help but smile. Mara laughed and gripped his hands.

            "Maybe…" Mara whispered. She raised her eyes to his, silently begging for more time. He smiled and squeezed her hands back, reassuringly.  

            "Luke, I've heard so much about you." Allie said, sitting down on the third chair.

            Mara groaned and studied the landscape.  "No way am I living with a bunch of stupid bears." 

            "Mara be nice, they're Ewoks and its just temporary until we know that they aren't hunting you.  Leia's going to plant the story that you were killed in hyperspace, and then we'll be safe to get married.  He wont be able to do anything once we're married." Luke explained, leaning against the tree. "Besides, they're nice enough and they'll love you, I'm sure of it."

            Mara groaned again at the thought of living even temporarily in a tribe full of fuzzy animals.  She hated even more the thought that Luke was right.  There was no way they'd think of looking for her here.  

            "But if they kill you Luke, then he can still marry Mara." Allie pointed out, picking a leaf out of her hair.

            Luke only sighed. "Fine then, why don't we just run in, guns blazing, and shoot them all." 

            Mara grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Luke, I know this isn't your ideal vacation either.  It'll be just like Mykkr."

            It was Luke's turn to groan, and then yelp as Mara poked him in the ribs. "Hey!"  Allie couldn't help but laugh, and finally they were all laughing and for the first time, enjoying their time away from civilization.

A/n: Sorry its short, I 'm tired.  I promise I'll get some a nice long fun section ful of the stuff you guys love up when I get my 52 reviews.  YAY! LOVE YOU ALL


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  You know I wished I owned Star Wars, but until Lucas decides to adopt me (unlikely since I'm like 19 and both my parents are alive), they're all his.  The "Duke" is slightly based on the Duke from the Moulin Rouge.  (Mostly just like the stature, but hey) So…I think that's it

A/N:  Okay, here is a longer part for you guys. Feel free to review as many times as you want.  I am going to need say…57 reviews…that's a cool number, don't you think? I love you guys all so much; you make me feel so loved J

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 7 

By Aleese Sundancer

            "Hurry up! Get to the Ship!" Luke cried out, hustling Allie and Mara out of their dreams and into reality. "They've found us."

            Mara looked up at him groggily and moaned, then was instantly awake. "What, but how did they find us here." 

            "I don't know, but I saw their ship coming in.  Hurry, get up.  Grab the stuff." Luke said, stuffing things into bags, and calling out things to the Ewoks that were housing them.  They helped him and Ewoks started carrying some of their things for them.  Within minutes they were on their way back to the Jade's Fire, and Mara was seated and getting the ship ready for launch.  Allie took her customary seat in the galley while Luke helped Mara up front.  They quickly blasted out of the atmosphere, leaving behind some gifts for the Ewoks for their hospitality.  From orbit, they could see the other ship that had just landed and was searching for them.  It wouldn't 'be long before they were up here looking for them. "Where to Luke?" Mara sighed, plugging some stuff into the navicomputer.

            "I don't know, they'd think of Tattooine…pick somewhere that's out of the way that I don't know about."

            "Luke, you've been to every planet in the known galaxy." Mara muttered, then scanned through a bunch of pictures. "Okay, here.  I've only been here once, a very peaceful planet."  She plugged it into the navicomputer, with a series of jumps to throw them off and then entered hyperspace.

            They sat, staring at the star lines for a minute, and then Luke got up and headed back into the galley. "You okay Allie?"

            "Yeah, sure." She said quietly.

            "Allie, there's no point in lying. What's bothering you?" Luke said, sitting down across from her, preparing to listen.

            "Just homesick I guess." Allie muttered dismissively. Mara came in and sat down beside Luke, laying her head on his shoulder as his arm crept around to rest on her side.  

            "Allie, I know that you miss your home, we'll get you back someday." Mara said. "Its just not safe for you right now."

            "No, I don't want to go back.  I sold everything I had for that ship and to get that merchant to park it illegally in the palace hangar.  It was due to be towed about 20 minutes after we got out of there.  There's nothing left for me back there, my family is all gone, you're the closest thing I have to a sister now. I don't want to leave you two." Allie said, perking up slightly and smiling briefly.  Mara couldn't help but smile.

            "I'm sure Leia kept your ship in good repair, and we'll compensate you for all your belongings. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need." Mara started, mentally listing everything she could that Allie would need. Since they'd escaped in their wedding outfits, she didn't have much clothing either.  

            "I can introduce you to a couple of the rogues, you can make some friends." Luke said.  Just looking at Allie, and her slight build, the rogues would take an instant liking to her.  With their strong sense of protecting the weak and innocent, Allie would easily deceive the rogues.  

            "There is no way I will let those rogues meet Allie. They're…flyboys!" Mara said, shifting to glare at him.

            "Hey, I started Rogue Squadron." Luke pointed out. "You don't seem to have a problem with this flyboy."

            "You're different. You're…a farmboy." Mara glared, poking his ribs.

            Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes, and grab her hands, resting them on his chest and covering them with his larger callused ones. "Oh yeah, just a special farmboy." He whispered.  

            "Yeah, special." Mara whispered back, staring into his blue eyes with her green ones.  Slowly their heads moved closer and closer until their lips met in a light but passionate kiss.  They weren't even aware of Allie's light laughter. 

            "You buffoon. You let them get out!" The Duke yelled at his security guard, and ran to the front of the ship. "Get us out of here, follow them.  Mara Jade is MINE!"

            "Yes…yes sir." The pilot said, and quickly tried to follow their hyperspace signature. " Sir I don't know where they went.  They seemed to have made several micro jumps and I can't detect where they went." The pilot said, straightening his back.

            "DAMN!  It took us a month to find them here.  Try…wait, what's that dustbowl Skywalker came from? Try there."

            "Yes sir, we'll head to Tattooine." The pilot said and plugged in the codes.

            "She will be mine, and Skywalker will die for this."

            Mara stepped off the ramp onto this small planet.  The sky was a bright blue and it was one of the better-kept hangars that she'd landed in.  She wasn't sure why the male voice who gave her clearance to land asked if she wanted her customary place, but she wasn't about to turn down a nice protected hangar for her beloved ship.  Quickly walking around to survey her ship, she found a small scratch on the hull and threw a curse.

            "Madam Jaide, that language was uncalled for." A feminine voice called out from the entrance to the hangar.  "It's been so long since you've come to visit me, I had begun to think that something had happened."  

            Mara spun around to the voice, her hands moving into a defensive stance. "Who are you?" she asked wearily.  The female came closer, her dark hair falling down her shoulders.  The figure looked familiar, but she knew she'd never met the person.  She mentally called for Luke to be alert.

            "You aren't Aleese Jaide." The figure said, coming closer, but still slightly hidden within the shadow of the hangar.  "You should not have landed here. This is reserved for her."

            "I'll get off her as soon as I can, alright lady?  Command told me to land here so I did." Mara pointed out, heading back to the ramp.

            "Why did Command tell you to land here?" the woman asked, quietly, as if deep in thought.

            "I don't know. I said who I was, and they asked if I wanted my customary spot and hey, its not often even Luke gets a spot this nice."

            "You must have lied about your identity then. Used her last name by accident." The figure said, stepping back in the shadows.

            "No way lady. I used my name, Mara Jade.  I don't know who this Aleese person is, but this is where they put me." Mara said, her agitation rising at being called a liar. 

            "Mara? You alright?" Luke asked, coming down the ramp, his lightsaber in hand. "Leia?" he asked, seeing the slight figure in the shadow.

            "What did you say your name was?" the figure said, turning back to Mara. 

            "Mara Jade." She replied her head held up high.  Her pride coming back in full force.

            "And you, what is your name and what did you call me?" the figure said, still standing in the dark.  Her orders had an air of royalty as she commanded.  Luke was startled and reached out with the Force to the figure. She had a familiar presence, but he couldn't place it.

            "I'm Luke Skywalker, I called you Leia. You reminded me of my sister." Luke said, his eyes narrowing at the figure.  His eyes flicked to Mara, letting her know that something wasn't normal.

            "Skywalker." The figure said and took several steps back, bringing her to the wall.  She looked as if she would faint, even though Luke could not see her face.  

            "Padme, we've been looking for you everywhere!" a man came through the entranceway.  His skin was darker and his stature showed his older age.  He moved to her side. "The head of interplanetary relations wanted to speak with you, apparently the queen was looking for some advice from your experience.  We heard that Aleese would be coming so we came here…Padme?" he said, noticing her silent gaze towards Luke.  He turned to look at Luke and frowned. "Anakin!  What are you doing here?"

AN:  a couple of people said that they might want to see Luke meet his mom and stuff, so I figured I'd give it a try. I wont draw too much on this idea, unless you guys really like it.  I'll get back to the better stuff if you'd rather! J Lemme know!!! 5 reviews!


	9. Chapter 8 and A lovely rant...

Disclaimer:  Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine.  If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.

A/N: Forgive me if I rant, but I'm feeling really hurt right now.  And its not you guys at all.  **My reviewers have been SO wonderful, and I love you all very much** (Especially Jayde Star, Luke Skywalker, Ariapage, A. Windsor, Renee and December Wind, cause you guys have been such great repeat readers. If I forgot any of you, its not cause I don't love you, its cause its 12:20 at night and I'm pissed at two people.).  Unfortunately, its come to my attention that my apparent 'threats' of not posting parts (which if you look back, I ended up posting before I got that number of reviews just cause I wanted to post) apparently makes me a bad writer and my story is trash.  Now, that just hurt a lot.  I mean, I have no objections to people calling my work trash, or even saying that I'm no author, I mean, everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and that's fine. It's when they don't actually read my work and they judge everything that I could have possibly written cause I like to hear from my readers.  To be honest, its like the only way that I CAN head from the people who are reading my story, and since I'm writing it as much for their enjoyment as mine, I think its important to talk to them.  Maybe I'm just crazy. It's not an ego trip, (it does make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside) it's just the only way I can find out what you guys think. I mean, wouldn't you object if I hunted you down and came knocking on your door one day? I'd be disturbed.  

**To Marsha marshamarsha, if you decide to even bother READING something other than a title box (don't judge a book by its cover syndrome):** I am not a greedy, conceited nor childish person. I'm 19, and I've been told that I'm very mature for my age.  If you call writing a story so that those people who read it enjoy it greedy, then I guess I'm greedy.  If you consider wanting to hear from your readers conceited, then I guess I'm conceited too (though I'd imagine that being someone who ends up reviewing their own stories for the sake of having someone review them, rather than just read them).  I don't write the story for the number of reviews; it's just the easiest way to actually GET that important feedback.  And no, I'm not blackmailing people.  Next time, do your research before you go throwing around lies, because I HAVE NOT actually held back any parts from people because of the number of reviews wasn't 'high enough' there was one period of time when I didn't post because I HAD SCHOOLWORK.  YOU try working three jobs, go to university full time and still keep your sanity, then give me a phone call eh?  There was no need for me to hold back reviews, my readers have been generous with their reviews and they haven't all been 'praise'. They've been helpful in making me write better.

**To Great Butt Crack**: I did not ask you to read my story. I did not force your eyes to look at my story or 'beg' you to.  I posted a story, and I asked my readers to review it.  You don't HAVE to, it's just a kind of common courtesy for you to share your views with me, so that I can improve.  Fine, go ahead and call me pathetic. I'm not the one who's insulting people they don't know or haven't even bothered to read their stories just cause they're obviously in some sort of fit and enjoy hurting people's feelings for the heck of it.  Don't tell me how poor my writing is before you read it. That's just…well…stupid.  I mean, how would you know?  Based on a one-line summary?  READ my writing before you decide to judge it, don't be so damn ignorant.  I write for myself and I write for others. What is the sense in having any sort of gift or talent (not that I think I'm some sort of goddess of writing) and not wanting to share it with others?  That seems like a waste to me. 

That's my rant. I am VERY sorry it took up so much time.  I guess it just hurt a lot L.  Unfortunately, this is gonna reflect in my writing cause…when I'm depressed, I tend to be very mean to characters.  Sorry…. don't hate me L

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 8 

By Aleese Sundancer

            Luke was startled.  Why would they think he was his father? "No, I'm Luke Skywalker. Anakin was my father." He said, still confused.  He saw the woman's hand flutter to her chest, this Padme woman seemed confused.  

            The man took a deep breath. "Anakin was married again?"

            "No, my sister and I were conceived without his knowledge by our mother…he didn't even know we existed until he died." Luke explained. It seemed impossible that they had no idea the story of Luke and Leia: the Hero's of the rebellion.

            "My Luke…my little Luke." Padme said, standing up and coming into the light. "Obi-Wan said you didn't make it to the planet, he said you'd died on route."

            "Obi-Wan? Kenobi?" Luke asked, things starting to come into focus.

            "Yes, he was engaged to Aleese Jaide, before he had to leave the planet with you to hide from…. him." Padme explained. When the light hit her face, Luke took a deep breath. This Padme woman looked just like Leia, only much older.   She had the same long brown hair, the same nose and mouth; it was like seeing Leia 25 years into the future.  Luke couldn't help but shudder slightly; it was too amazing the comparison.  "This is impossible. My Luke, Aleese's Mara…I…"

            Mara couldn't help but gasp lightly, her head spinning with all this excitement. First the chase, now this.  It was like some disturbing family reunion. "Aleese's Mara?" she whispered.

            "You have to be. You look just like her." Padme said. "The same red hair, slightly darker, closer to Obi-Wan's, the same eyes, even the same figure.  Just…even last name.  But the Emperor took you, and killed you…oh the lies…" Padme moaned lightly.

            "Madame, we have to get you inside. You are looking ill." The man said, moving to her side and holding her for support.

            "No Panaka, not without them. They need answers as much as I do." She said, glancing at Luke.  Luke turned to Mara, and walked over to her, whispering quietly.

            "What do you want to do Mara?  I mean, at least it'll give us a place to hide for a few days." Luke pointed out, still unnerved.  Mara could only nod, feeling suddenly tired.  They followed Padme into the Palace, and into their pasts.

            The Duke kicked the sand.  It was obvious they hadn't been here. The duke had enough contacts around to know that they hadn't arrived. It had to be another planet.  

            It was driving him mad.  Mara had left him humiliated at that altar, and she would pay for it.  Skywalker had done this, had somehow engineered this.  That girl must also have been involved.  He shouldn't have trusted such a quiet girl to take care of his precious fiancée, someone he didn't know well enough.  He thought that the girl would keep Mara at least alive, not turn into some sort of hero.  

            Time.  It was only time before he would find her again, and she would be his. She had to be.  She had promised, and Mara did still have her dignity.  Ah, the pleasure he would take in seeing Mara walk away from her 'soul mate' and into his arms for eternity.  Contracts were contracts, and he would make sure she kept her end as he'd kept his.

            The room was elaborate, the bed draped in rich red velvet and gold, and Luke couldn't help but gawk at the majesty of it all.  His whole life was turned around within those last few hours.  His mother, his father, his whole past had come through that small woman, and Luke could feel the truth of it in every fibre of his being.  He couldn't help but feel amazed and elated at it all, and had immediately called Leia to tell her of the news. While Leia was weary of 'just another Skywalker mom', even she could feel the truth in it.

            Mara wasn't handling hers quite so well.  Padme had told her of her parents, and of her birth (AN: This is actually another one of my stories. If you want to read it, let me know and I can either try to repost it or I can email it to you.  'Where the past lies'), but Mara was still disbelieving. She'd been an orphan all her life, and now that was all different, and she didn't like it.  Her training and mentality told her to just wait it out, not to stop being suspicious of it all.  She watched Luke get suckered in by this strange lady, even though she herself wanted to believe it so completely.  Fortunately, they were going to run some blood tests and Luke would have the answers he needed.  On the other hand, Mara would have to wait until Padme could get a hold of her mother. Patience was not her forte either.

            "This is amazing." Luke sighed, wrapping his arms around Mara's waist. She leaned against him.

            "I still can't believe you let her sucker you into that story. It's probably just another fake." Mara said quietly, almost bitterly. 

            "I don't know, I guess we'll find out." Luke said, kissing her neck softly. Mara moaned and put her hands on his.  As much as she hated this mushy stuff, she did rather enjoy the feelings that Luke sent down her spine.  While she'd been well taught how to be seductive in her training, she was still uncomfortable with any real amount of touching, even to a point with Luke.  Maybe it was his farmboy-ness, but she couldn't help but sigh at herself as she felt her body respond to his loving embrace and sweet kisses.  This wasn't the old Mara Jade anymore either.

            "No more of that!" a voice said, coming out from behind the curtains.  The door burst open and several armed men came in. They were quickly surrounded before Mara could even fire her weapon twice.  "I don't want my goods pre-used Skywalker." The Duke grinned, stepping into the circle of armed men.

A/N: Well anyone who's read this knows how I feel, so I guess it would just be 'rude' of me to 'threaten' to 'withhold' any parts if I don't get reviews.  So, it's totally up to you guys I guess if you want to review.  I hope you do, but it's all up to you.  Sorry it's short…

PS: I wont make this one rated anything higher than PG or like PG-13…I just figure that a couple's must kiss, (and I'd kiss Luke...heheh)


	10. Chapter 9...mwah ha ha....

Disclaimer:  Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine.  If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.

A/N:  I just want to absolutely thank you all for your support after that, especially those who suffered through my rant.  It's so nice to know that you guys are there for me, and understand why I was doing what I did.  You guys are so wonderful, I'd give you all hugs if you were here and it wouldn't be very awkward.  

            So here's another part.  I'll try to add more 'broth' (time hasn't been on my side, so I haven't had much time for the broth, but thank you for reminding me! I do appreciate all ideas!)  PS: I'll try to answer all your questions in this part, forgive me if I don't.  Besides…I hated physics, does it HAVE to apply?  (As well, as to whether or not Aleese is Mara's mother, I will make that really clear in the next few parts.  But you guys are too smart for me.  I'm also gonna repost my old story for you guys so you can re-read it!)

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 9 

By Aleese Sundancer

            Mara was completely surprised.  She hadn't even noticed the room didn't have the force, or the obvious figures in the hidden rooms.  Usually her instincts were better than that, but her lack of attention was easily blamed on the confusion surrounding them.  How the hell did the Duke find them?  It was impossible.  They'd done so many micro jumps, and this small planet of Naboo was a completely random planet.  There was no way they could have followed them.  There had to be…

            "Allie!" Mara practically screamed, all her hurt leaking into her betrayed cry.  

            "I'm sorry, Mara." Allie said, coming out of the small bathroom. "It wasn't…"

            "Silence Girl." The Duke said, shutting her up. Allie opened her mouth as if to say more, but then quickly shut it and nod. Her head faced the ground and tears could be seen dripping down. "Now Mara, come here." He said.  All around her, she could hear the sounds of blasters being hefted and aimed. "I don't want to create any more of a scene than I have to."

            "But, why did you do it Allie?  You…I thought…" Mara said, finding herself oddly speechless.  The Duke cleared his throat and stepped forward. 

            "Ignore the girl. She will be rewarded for her service.  And you my dear, will come with me to the church down the street.  WE are going to get married, right now."

            "No!" Luke said, stepping in front of Mara.  The sounds of clicking could be heard from the blasters Safeties being shut off.  Luke didn't care and ignored the sound. "She isn't going to give into your demands.  She's a free woman and she can marry who she wants!"

            Mara would have laughed at the freedom fighter speech, if it weren't for the fact that every blaster in the room was hefted at the one man she loved.  She put her arm delicately on his and moved him aside.  She slowly reached up and kissed him passionately, then nodded at the Duke.  The Duke came and took her arm, leading her out of the room.  Luke was in complete shock, from the kiss, from Mara just walking away.  He turned swiftly and reached out to Mara, trying to get her arm, but was promptly grabbed by the guards and thrown at the wall.  He fought them until he was beyond exhaustion.  Even he couldn't take on a dozen men in a forceless room.  After being hit on the back and kicked to lie on the ground, he started weeping, screaming her name out.  The guards stopped, and simply binded him to the chair, acknowledging the heartbreak going through his battered man.  Allie knelt beside him and started tending to his wounds careful, but was stopped when Luke, with his last ounce of strength, pushed her away and called out for Mara again.  

            Mara's heart broke when she heard Luke's woeful cries from behind her.  The Duke was holding fast to her arm, and directed her out of the building to a small church down the street.  She couldn't stand the thought of Luke dying.  It was just…she wouldn't have been able to stand it.  She loved him, and no matter her pride and her sense of freedom demanded it, she wouldn't let him die for her sake.  At least with him alive, she could still hope that they'd find a way to be together.  

            The street was almost empty, just a few people walking by.  An elderly couple smiled at the two, and the Duke smiled back as they walked past.  Mara couldn't even take her eyes off of them.  Mara knew she would not be able to live to that age.  She was beginning to doubt that she would even see her next birthday.  No.  No she had to.  She had to find a way to get out of this marriage, to get with Luke.  To be with Luke, and hold Luke as she'd held him on the ship.  They'd find another way; after all they already did once. They'd find another way…

            In the small church, she was directed to a small change room.  She looked around and found her wedding dress hanging on a small hook.  The stains from walking through it were still there, but it still looked beautiful.  She wanted to spit on it, and run, but the room had no window and there were another set of guards outside. She stared at it, and touched the fringe gently.  This was all for Luke.  It was all for that future that she'd wanted with him.  Whispering these soft words to herself, she put it on.  She wouldn't shed a tear; she was saving Luke's life. That was all that mattered.  

            Allie cried gently, sitting on the floor a short way from Luke.  She could feel his heart breaking with every broken cry that came from his mouth.  He didn't stop moaning for her, even as he ran out of energy. The guards had tied him to a chair, and he was still struggling with what little energy he had left.  Allie wanted to help him, and when she'd tried he'd pushed her away.  She couldn't blame him, what she'd done was horrible.   She wanted so much for Mara to be with Luke, but she couldn't let them kill her daughter.   She didn't know how the Duke had found out about her little girl, but he had and was threatening to kill her.  She rarely ever even saw the girl, since she'd given her up for adoption when she was newborn.  She'd been too young a mother, and didn't want to raise her children on her meagre wages.  It was the right thing to do, but now that little girl was her downfall.  At least they'd all live.  She'd be there to help Mara get over Luke.  

            There was nothing she could do for Luke though.  He was almost unconscious now, small moans and small struggles still came from him, but he'd been tired before he'd entered the suite and having fought so hard against twelve men just wore him out.  Allie longed to untie him, and help him to save Mara, but the picture of her little girl floated into her head, the small red marks from a whip on her sides, her eyes begging for her help.  She wasn't lying when she told Luke she was homesick.  She just wasn't telling him exactly why.  Acting could be a curse.

            The walkway to the altar was shorter than she'd expected, and as she stared down it, it seemed to grow even shorter.  She turned and looked behind her at the exit, and her body almost turned to run, but she steeled her spine.  For Luke, this was for Luke.  She turned back to the altar and started walking down it.  Every step was laboured, preceded with a small whisper to urge her on.  And then, it seemed so quick, she was there.   She was in complete disbelief.  She was standing at the altar, in a wedding dress, with the Duke beside her.  The tears came, just two, falling down her cheeks. Her heart thumped, and she turned again and started moving back to the door, her fear coming into play.  The Duke grabbed her arm and turned her back, his grip like a vice.  He turned her to face the minister and he began.  She could barely even hear the words, her head turning about for a way to escape, all of her strength put into not tearing her arm away from the Duke and running.  For Luke, she had to do it for Luke.

            "And do you, Mara Jade, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the Minister said, turning to her and capturing her gaze.  Mara stopped struggling and stared at him.  Did she?  Could she really do this?  Even for Luke?  This was the point of no return.  She stared at him, and couldn't move her mouth.  She was about to turn around again, when she felt the Duke pull at her arm painfully.  Dimly she heard the sound of a blaster safety, a soft reminder that Luke was still in his control and could be killed at the slightest signal.  Her eyes went back to the ministers and another tear fell down her face.  

            In a soft whisper she reminded herself  "for Luke" and then she nodded.  The Minister looked at her sadly and motioned with his eyes that she had to agree verbally.  She looked at him painfully and then whispered again,

            "I do."

AN: I'm just mean, aren't I.  It isn't over yet (hehehe, I'm too much of an L/M fan to stop here!) so don't give up on the story!  Please review me, ask me questions, give me ideas, lend support, whatever you like!!  I love you all. And, I like the number…72?  Yeah, 72's a nice number.  But…you know…whatever ;-)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine.  If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.

A/N:  Okay, another part for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews.  You guys are reviewing faster than I can write the parts!!! Oh well, I'm really not complaining.

  In response to some of my wonderful reviews: Renee: You hinting at something? ;-).

  In response to December Wind: How can the NR do anything, when she's marrying him out of her own will? Just cause he throws around some threats doesn't mean its illegal, just that's its not nice. But technicalities will play a big role. If you guys know anything about Canadian Law…

  In response to Brasa: I liked your broth comment, it was cool.  And Physics is evil!! (but don't give up on what you love cause of it, not that I'd ever be able to go into Biology)

  And to the rest of you, who are all super-wonderful, I still love you guys lots and lots, and I appreciate your support and reviews!  Anybody named the Great Butt crack really ain't worth my time…

Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 10 

By Aleese Sundancer

            The Duke had won.  With all of their struggles, all of the fights in their lives against the evils in the universe, the Duke had won.  The moment she heard the soft 'I do' from her mouth, Mara's heart broke and she wept openly.  

            "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The minister said solemnly.  The Duke spun Mara to look at him and lifted her veil. "You may now kiss the bride." And the Duke leaned in.  Mara turned her face away so that his lips landed firmly on her cheek.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes flash, but return to their triumphant sparkle.  He took her arm again and walked her back down the isle towards the door.  Outside there was a white speeder, decorated quickly with some ribbons.  Some pedestrians walking by smiled and congratulated them, choosing to ignore Mara's red eyes and tear stained face.  

            "I want to go see Luke." She told him, not moving to get into the speeder.

            "There is no reason for you to see him." The Duke said, his smile getting even bigger, even though signs of impatience showed in his eyes.           

            "I want to see Luke." She told him again.  She glared at him openly, and started walking towards the apartments where Padme had housed them.  The Duke reached out and caught her arm.

            "I don't want you to see him.  You are MY wife, and you are to act like it.  Understand." He said, his voice taking on an ominous tone.  

            "I am a PERSON, and I will see who I want." Mara said, pulling her arm away and stalking to the apartments, her dress dragging along the sidewalk.  The Duke got in the speeder, and had it drive up beside her.  

            "Get in the Speeder Mara." He said, ordering her.

            "I am going to see Luke." She said, still walking. When they hit the apartments, she took the lift to the floor where Luke was.  She opened the door without knocking and stormed in, to his side.  The guards left when they saw the Duke enter soon after her, nodding them away, and the Force returned to the room.  She could see the energy fill Luke, and he straightened up.  She knelt beside him and untied his hands.

            "Luke…" she whispered.  He looked into her eyes and nodded.  In that moment their hearts were one, and their souls mingled.  Luke knew everything, but that farmboy optimism returning.  He'd thought of something.  Silently, he willed Mara to go along with the Duke for a while, while he set everything up.  Despite his optimism, he was still crying softly.  He never wanted Mara to have to marry that man.  The Duke put a possessive hand on Mara's shoulder, and pulled her away from him.  She reached out and took Luke's hand, pulling it close.

            **I love you** she sent to him through the Force.

            ** I love you too** he sent back.  She smiled slightly, and stood up.  Letting go of his hand, she threw him one last glance and was pulled out of the room by the Duke.

            "That is the last time you will see that man." The Duke said, and with his firm grip, almost threw her into the lift.  She landed hard against the wall and was automatically in a defensive stance.  All of her instincts wanted to just shoot him, but being put in jail wouldn't help her or Luke.  There was no way she'd be able to get away with his murder. All of her training would be useless, so she was left having to do it Luke's way. The legal way.  "You will live on planet with me and you WILL be happy." He emphasized

            Mara was content to simply stare at him.  If looks could kill…

            Luke felt better with the force.  After replenishing his store of energy, he got up and wrung his hands gently from his struggles against the ropes.  His contact with Mara had been what he needed.  He replayed the whole wedding in his head; everything that Mara had sent him.  It was heart breaking to watch his love marry another man, but it had inspired his plan.  He had a plan, and he would be able to implement it soon.  Reaching out with the Force he could still feel his connection to Mara, feel her turmoil and that underlying hatred for the Duke.  He reached out to her and sent her feelings of love.  He felt her calm down again and smiled slightly.  Willing himself to stay optimistic about being with Mara one day, he went over to the comm. and called his mother and sister.  After explaining everything to Leia, and getting her and her lawyers to come to Naboo, he rushed out of the room to talk to his mother more about the situation.  There was little she could do to save Mara, but she would have much more knowledge than she on laws.

            Allie watched from the corner of the room as Luke did what he needed to.  She felt horrible, and wanted to just disappear into the corner forever.  After watching Luke rush out of the room, Allie cleaned up the room to make it more liveable when he came back.  She didn't know what he had planned, but she hoped it would right the wrong that she'd committed.  She wished with everything that the situation hadn't happened, but it had.  Stepping into the lift after finishing up, she planned to head back to the planet and talk to the family that was taking care of her daughter.  She needed to apologize to them.  There was nothing more she could do for Mara and Luke; she'd 'helped' enough.

            The room was luxurious on the Dukes ship, and was obviously meant for her.  There were many more of the same sort of seductive dresses and a couple of jumpers all in her size.  She sighed and got out of her wedding dress, opting for a blue jumper.  She sat down on the bed and studied the books he'd left out for her, and gagged.  So many books how to be the perfect housewife, and a couple of books on sexual positions he must like.  As if she'd ever have sex with him.  She shuddered at the thought of even touching him or even carrying his children, and put down the books. Children.  She wasn't even sure if she wanted children with Luke, let alone the Duke.  Unconsciously her hand moved to her abdomen, and a small smile drifted to her face.  She could almost see a little baby in her arms, blond hair and green eyes, giggling up at her.  Some part of her longed for this little boy, but another part thought 'diapers'.  She felt Luke reach out for her with the Force and calmed down her thoughts. She felt his love for her flow through her veins, and then reached back to him.  As she reached out with the Force, she felt something strange.  Tracing it, she let out a soft gasp.  It was impossible…well not impossible but…no.  She had to be wrong.  Dismissing the thought, she turned back to the books on the table.  Maybe Luke would enjoy some of these….

A/N: Okay, for some reason when I updated that story it didn't go back to the top but…bleh!  So, just click on my name (Aleese Sundancer) and it'll come up with all my stories.  It's the last one called "Where the Past Lies" rated Pg-13.  Feel free to review.  I also like the number 82…

            Any questions for me, lemme know.  I know that I don't explain everything, cause its just too hard to cover it all and not have a REALLY boring story line.  "and then they didn't do this cause this.  And they also didn't do this cause of this.  And then…". Hehehe

  Love you all.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine. If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sick so you guys are gonna have to put up with a shorter part (Of all the things my brother decides he wants to share with me, I get his icky germs). Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I do appreciate you guys reviewing my story and that if I say I will post I will post. But only cause I love you all so much (  
  
To Renee: Now how would it help the situation if Mara went away to jail?  
  
To December Wind: Its nice to meet another Canadian, I'm WAY over in Alberta (You might have heard of Calgary?). I will explain everything though, so don't worry…  
  
To Ariapage: I'm not about to spoil my entire plot line now am I? Also, I'm gonna try to get more into the Luke/Padme/Leia thing in this part Just for you! Sorry, I guess I kinda skipped it….so, pour Vous!  
  
  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 11  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Luke sat down in the small room with his mother and let out another sigh. These had to be the hardest days of his life. It would be good to have Leia around though, and she was sure that Leia was anxious to meet this woman, despite all of her reservations. Padme was wonderful, and had gone into depth as to what had happened and why she had not sought them out all these years.  
  
In an effort to protect Padme from pain, they had cut off all news of the famous twins from her, and Obi-Wan and Bail Organa had agreed to tell her the twins did not survive transit, since they were born so prematurely. While some of the members of the palace support staff let it leak that there had been numerous suicide attempts on her part after hearing about the death of her twin children and the loss of her husband to the darkside, Padme looked relieved to be around Luke. Though, Luke found it unsettling when Padme would call him 'Anakin' or go into a state of reverie, but it was easily blamed on age and stress.  
  
On the other hand, Luke was having his own difficulties with finding his mother. Every part of him screamed that it was his mother; he could tell when he looked in her eyes that it was she, but it was still difficult to accept. He'd been orphaned from every parental figure he'd know. Owen and Beru Lars were murdered, Ben was slaughtered, Vader died on the Death Star…the list seemed as if it would encompass Padme as well, and Luke was slightly fearful that the taint that seemed to follow him would descend on her as well. It seemed everyone he loved would fall under this taint, and would be taken away from him and hurt. Even now, Mara was married to a man she didn't love because of his neglect to scan the room before entering.  
  
"You're right. It was undue influence." Padme said, looking through some of her larger legal texts. "And I believe that I've just found the case that I was looking for. See, this man forced this woman to marry him, by threatening to kill her parents. She eventually took him to court and won, since she was forced to marry him without wanting to. If we can get Mara to some how get him to a court that would accept this case into its own law, then we can free Mara."  
  
Luke smiled, and his heart soared. He told Mara he had a plan, and it looked as though there was no way that it could fail, unless he somehow got Mara to some savage barbaric planet with no meaning of law. Luke almost laughed aloud at the thought of the Duke running around on some jungle planet, tugging Mara and his hundred suitcases full of velvet clothing.  
  
"We'll get Mara Luke, and we will marry her right here. I'll ask the Queen to officiate." Padme said, setting down the book and sitting down on the couch beside him. Hugging him close, she seemed to be everything that Luke needed right there and then. Luke melted against her, and started to cry gently. "Why do you cry young one?" She whispered lightly, brushing away his tears.  
  
"I'm just…so much has happened. I just want to hold Mara in my arms and be with her forever. Finally have my life go the way I want it to." Luke said, fighting against his tears. "I haven't cried in so many years…I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad I could be here for you now." Padme said, pulling him close like a child and hushing away his fears.  
  
Leia arrived on planet the next day, a handful of lawyers following close behind her.  
  
"Leia!" Luke said, rushing over and pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Of course Luke, you're my brother. I would do anything to make you happy." She smiled.  
  
"Leia…" Padme said from the background. Luke moved out of the way and Leia got her first glance at her mother. She gasped.  
  
"Mother…" Leia whispered. It was eerie, like looking into a mirror. She had the same dark hair, gentle eyes, just matured with age. Leia took an involuntary step away from her, fear creeping up her spine. It couldn't really be her. She'd not have left herself and Luke for all these years, not when she's right here.  
  
"Leia, I know you have some questions…" Padme started, taking a step towards her. Leia looked at her eyes, then looked up at Luke  
  
"Lets get to work on your case Luke." Leia said quickly, ignoring the older woman. Luke saw the pain flash across Padme's eyes and sighed. For now, Mara was top priority. He would fix Leia and…mother when Mara was safe.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready my dear?" the Duke asked, knocking softly on the door. His voice was soft, and had a singsong quality to it. Mara almost gagged. "It is time to consummate our marriage…"  
  
"No, try me another night." Mara said, turning her back to the closed door. She did not want the duke even near her room, let alone in her bed.  
  
"My dear, you must understand, YOU ARE MY WIFE. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY." He said, his tone growing in strength as he pushed the door open. "YOU WILL BE MINE TONIGHT. UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Mara continued to ignore him, content to stare at her fingernails. Pulling her to look at him, he ripped off her shirt. Mara slapped him across the face and crawled back in the bed, her training coming back to her full force. He threw the shirt on the floor and crawled up onto the bed, cornering her against the walls. Lashing out, she struck him across the face with her foot.  
  
"Naughty girl. I'll show you what happens to girls who don't do as their husbands say." The Duke warned menacingly. He went closer and closer, Mara struck him again, this time with her foot. She felt it connect with his jawbone and heard a small crack. Quickly moving off the bed, she grabbed her robe off the back of the door and left down the hall. "GUARDS! STOP HER! BRING HER TO ME!" He heard the demanding voice, and it seemed almost immediate that she was surrounded by a group of burly men. Fighting to get away from them, she was vastly outnumbered. Even a trained assassin couldn't take on 10 men, unarmed, in a small hallway. They grabbed her and carried her struggling back to the bedroom.  
  
"Let me go, Damnit!" She screamed, biting and clawing at those men holding her, but they didn't seem to feel a thing. They threw her down on the bed and held her down.  
  
"Mara, you have made a big mistake. You will be mine tonight, only now, it will not be so pleasureful for you." He grinned, blood escaping his mouth from where her foot had connected with it. She couldn't help but take some satisfaction in seeing blood on that face, caused by her. She continued to struggle against the men.  
  
"Let me go. If I'm your wife, you wouldn't do this!" She screamed.  
  
"Ah, but yes, I would." He grinned, and then Mara turned her head slightly just in time to see a small needle get injected into her arm. Quickly, everything went black.  
  
  
  
A/N: 92? Cause you guys keep reviewing faster than I can write! For goodness sakes…;-) I'm just kidding, I'm not complaining. I know this is a mean part, but I hope it answered some of your questions… 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine. If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm still sick, so ha ha ha, you get another short part. Not that that part was actually very short, but BLEH! Welcome to the group Grumpy, glad to have you onboard.  
  
Okay, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are so wonderful.  
  
Yes, Calgary. I'm also pretty close to Spruce Meadows, and we go see the Horse Jumping a lot!  
  
  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 12  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Luke gasped as he felt Mara disappear in the Force for a brief instant, and then reached out to feel her unconscious state. He stood up unconsciously and gripped the table. The lawyers, Leia and Padme turned to study him, and Leia took his hand.  
  
"Luke, I'm sure she's fine." Leia whispered, sensing very slightly what happened. Since Mara and Luke had gotten closer, Leia felt herself also becoming connected to Mara, even if it was to a smaller degree than her brother. "It could have been anything…"  
  
"Mara" Was all he could whisper. Gently, Leia urged him to sit down and turn back to the only way they could help Mara now.  
  
The Duke of Juanit sat down at in a large throne like chair and pulled out a long cigar. He was glad to be back on his home planet, back in his territory. (A/N: Think killing him off with lung cancer would work?) He was even more glad to have finally made Mara Jade his in every way. He had everything he had dreamed about as a boy. He was declared a Duke by the King of Juanita at the young age of 20 after rescuing a boy that he'd pushed off a cliff, he was given his own land the size of a small metropolis, where he kept his slaves working in the agriculture to earn him a living and them food, and he had his redheaded wife. He'd been in love with Mara Jade since she'd hit the papers after the Thrawn attack, and did everything he could to make her his. And now he had her. The people of his world had no idea what ambition really was, and never would know. He would be sure of that.  
  
But now wasn't the time to reflect on the past, it was the time to celebrate his latest victory. With the birth of their first son, Mara would be forever stuck with him, and he would celebrate his final victory that day.  
  
Mara groaned as she woke up. The sun was glaring in her eyes, and her whole body felt slow and numb. Groaning she tried to raise her head, but found it heavy and unwilling to comply. Her small moan had roused the nearby guard, who walked over and helped her drink some water. Slowly she felt her limbs come back to life and sat up, the events of the night before flooding back to her.  
  
"That…that…" Mara tried to shout, but it ended up sounding more like 'wha wha', from which the guard came over and fed her more water. She drank it, and groaned. She could now feel what he'd done to her, and was disgusted, and could feel feelings of violation coursing through her body. Silently, she swore if he came near her again she would kill him. No matter what the cost. The SOB deserved it…  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so that was one very short part. Sorry, sorry…how about…since I only made it a really short part, 95? That shouldn't be hard….  
  
Love you all 


	14. Chapter 13 - not unlucky though!

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine. If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.  
  
A/N: Okay, ONCE AGAIN BECAUSE SOMEONE WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION: I do not DEMAND a number of reviews to continue writing. INFACT for the part you read, I posted it BEFORE I hit any specific number of reviews. PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO GET ON MY CASE, AT LEAST DO YOUR RESEARCH. For goodness sakes people, you're killing my goodness in humanity. Immature…**sigh**  
  
To all those people who are feeling depressed about my story, it'll get better, I'm not a cruel person by nature (well maybe cause of my stupid Poli-sci teacher who practically failed me on my term paper but lets not get into that).  
  
This part is dedicated to the four Canadian Soldiers that were killed by Friendly (American) fire in Afghanistan, and those who were wounded. My heart goes out to you, God Bless.  
  
  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 13  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
The Duke sighed as his servant escorted in a few police officers.  
  
"What can I do for you kind sirs?" He said, standing up and taking their hands. They didn't smile at his greeting, or even acknowledge the formalities.  
  
"We have been summoned to bring you to the planet of Naboo, to face divorce proceedings and possible rape charges." The officers said, their expressions never changing.  
  
"That's absurd. My wife is here with me, and wouldn't have filed any such charges or papers. We were married only a couple of days ago." The Duke said, ushering them to the door. "I'm sure you have the wrong man."  
  
"Sir, if you do not come with us to the ship, we will be forced to arrest you. We are certain we have the right man." The officers said, one of them bringing out his set of binders.  
  
"Perhaps you should go check your records, this is impossible." The Duke said, stepping away angrily. "MARA!" He shouted up the stairs.  
  
Mara sighed as she heard her 'wonderful' husbands bellows. "Yeah?" She called back.  
  
"Get your lovely little behind down here." He called back. She sighed again and got off of her couch, and went to the top of the stairs.  
  
"There is no chance in hell I'll cook for you, I've told you that already." She said, and then noticed the police. Slowly walking down the stairs, she eyed them.  
  
"These wonderful men have just informed me that you've filed some divorce proceedings and some rape charges." He said, glowering at her. "How did you manage to do that without use of the comm. love?"  
  
Mara puzzled, she hadn't done it…then how… "Luke!" She whispered. The Duke heard her small whisper and Mara could almost see the smoke come out of his ears.  
  
"SKYWALKER?" He screamed at her. Forgetting the police, he slapped her across the face. The police immediately took a hold of him and put the binders on.  
  
"Madame, do you wish to continue your proceedings and add an assault charge?" One of the officers said, holding him tight.  
  
"Like Hell she would, let me go!" The Duke said, before Mara could answer, his voice muffled by the wall.  
  
"Yes, I would. Please take him away." Mara said rubbing her face. "Get him out of my sight."  
  
"Of course madam, we will meet you on Naboo in the next 24 hours. Please stay with Mr. Luke Skywalker, he has arranged everything, or so we were told." The officer said, while the other carted off the Duke.  
  
"Thank you officers…thank you." Mara said, sitting down on the stairs and bursting into laughter. Luke had done it…she was free.  
  
Luke let out a breath of relief at the news that the Duke had been taken into custody and was on-route to Naboo. Mara was also on-route, and Luke could feel her sense of joy at returning to him. He was pretty sure if she could break the laws of astrophysics, she WOULD be there. Luke laughed at the thought.  
  
"She's on her way." Leia said, coming into the room.  
  
"I know." Luke said. "Everything is in order?"  
  
"Of course. I was up all night with the lawyers, but its foolproof." Leia smiled, and only now had Luke noticed the dark rings under her eyes. Luke had been sent to rest after feeling everything that had happened to Mara, and hadn't been much help to Leia. Despite his attempts, Leia seemed to want to handle it, giving the excuse that it was her wedding gift to the two of them. Luke couldn't help but smile at his sister's acceptance of the former assassin into their family.  
  
"Thank you Leia, for everything." Luke whispered, and pulled her into a brotherly hug. She hugged him back.  
  
"Hey, you've saved my neck enough times, I figure you deserve it." Leia whispered, holding him close. Their mother walked in and smiled at the display of love between the two, and felt her heart jump to her throat. What she'd missed all those years….  
  
AN: I dunno…100? That's a nice round number. Reviewer number 100 will get a prize! (Not forcing you to review, just recommending it ;-)) 


	15. Chapter 13.5 - Another Interlude

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine. If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.  
  
A/N: Okay, the winner is Jayde Star (which is who I thought was 100, but if she wasn't I think she deserves it) so you get…*hunts around through her bag for some sort or prize* Prize, prize…*pulls out some gumballs* Here ya Go, enjoy! Okay, so it's a crummy prize…  
  
I'll also dedicate this part to you, and all my other reviewers' cause I hit 100, which is SO awesomely stupendous. Yay you guys!  
  
Another short part, I apologize. I'm still sick and I've got ANOTHER exam tomorrow (stats) but things are lightening up soon so I'll be able to develop things a bit more. But seeing as how I got a lot more reviews than I expected, I thought I'd at least post something! So sorry, but I did my best…  
  
  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 13 - Interlude  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Luke stood on the launch pad as the two shuttles landed, his palms sweaty and his heart beating madly. Mara was here! He was so nervous and anxious to see her again, and broke into a big grin as she came running out of her ship and vaulted into his arms. He laughed and spun her around, holding her tight in his arms. It was shock that registered before anything, then an overwhelming sense of happiness. Mara was in his arms, holding him tight, crying quietly into his shoulder. He pulled back from her enough to look at her face, and kiss away some of her tears. She laughed lightly and grinned at him.  
  
"Hey yourself cutie." Mara whispered, and then ducked her head in to kiss him passionately on the lips. Luke pulled her close again and kissed her back, enjoying the sensation of her lips on his. He moaned lightly and then broke the kiss gently.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her hair, crying lightly.  
  
"I love you too, Luke." She whispered back, holding him close. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too. I've been so worried about you. We worked as fast as we could but…we were too late." He said, looking into her eyes. She knew then that he'd felt it, and she held him tight.  
  
"I'll be alright Luke, I just need some time to get over it." She said, trying to reassure him. Yes, time…  
  
"I promise Mara, we'll get our justice." Luke whispered. Mara looked in his eyes, and winced at the anger that was evident.  
  
"Luke, the darkside…" Mara frowned. He shook his head slightly, as if shedding some water from his hair, and then smiled at her.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." He said, and she smiled as she saw his eyes fill with that glow of happiness again.  
  
"Don't get too snugly! She's my wife Skywalker, and she will be until she dies!" a sneer came from behind Mara. The Duke was being escorted away by several officers and had managed to see their display. A cruel glint came to his eye. "You know what the best part is Skywalker? I've had her, and now, she's carrying my child!" He laughed.  
  
Luke's face went white. It had only been a couple of days…he had hoped that he hadn't actually been able to…  
  
"Yeah, Skywalker, that's right. Tested her right after, and she successfully conceived. First time!" He laughed triumphantly. "Now she'll have to stop the divorce proceedings, because I wouldn't let her keep my child." He laughed again, and was quickly hauled away out of sight to the near by police station.  
  
Luke looked at Mara and almost turned green. Mara was pregnant? His Mara? The one that was in his arms, looking up in his eyes expectantly. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Its not his." Mara whispered, so lightly even Luke could barely hear. Luke was about to start his speech on how he would help her take care of the baby, even though it wasn't his, and then it clicked. It was his.  
  
"Mine?" he asked in wonderment.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, its short, but I thought this scene deserved its own part! It's so cute, or well, I thought so. I'm not gonna ask for any reviews (unless you guys wanna see a round number like 110 or 115) but whatever. Love you. 


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know which one's are Lucas's and which ones are mine. If not, ask and I'll clarify for ya.  
  
A/N: I know guys, my parts have been so short, but I've been so busy with exams and school rapping up. You guys have been great though, and so I'm going to try to make this one a longer part for you all.  
  
Crimson: If you wanna talk, I'm online a fair bit. JediElise on AOLIM, or you can email me skywalker_mara@yahoo.com. I don't like my friends or readers to be depressed so if you need me, I'm here for ya! I know all about loneliness, I'm 19 and WAY too single for my own good ;-) Mail me!  
  
  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 14  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Mara stood outside of the bars, staring in at the screaming Duke.  
  
"Mara you let me out of here right now! I swear, if you keep this charges and papers going through…" He was now screaming at her, raging at the woman on the other side of the bar. Mara stared at him, images of how he treated her flashing through her mind with every of his words. It'd been 10 minutes of his solid screaming, and she hadn't been able to even move. "SAY SOMETHING!" He screamed, and then sunk back against the wall, glaring at her. She just kept staring at him.  
  
"Mara, come home now, I don't think he's going to sign the papers by choice." Luke said as he entered the room and found her in the exact same spot. He took her by the shoulders, under the constant glare of her husband, and led her out of the room quietly. Even though Luke could sense Mara's joy and contentedness at being back with him, he could always feel that underlying hatred and pain from those few days. He held her close, not wanting to loose that physical connection.  
  
"I'm sorry Luke." Mara whispered distantly. "I just couldn't say anything. I froze." She explained. She hated herself for letting him do this to her. She hated herself for not being able to say anything to him, and just standing there like a dolt and taking it. This wasn't her. None of this was her. Mara Jade was an independent spirit, never tied down. And here she was, filing her husband with assault, and rape charges, as well as for a divorce, and she was pregnant with another man's child. Mara Jade, Pregnant, Married? She turned to Luke and was scared. He was part of the cause. He was part of the reason she wasn't herself anymore.  
  
Luke stared back at her, and held tight. The scared look in Mara's eyes sent a chill down his spine, but he knew that he had to show her that it was all right. He wouldn't hurt her, ever. He loved her, and that was her salvation. "I love you Mara, we'll fix this." He whispered to her.  
  
Mara studied him with her eyes and then willed herself to relax. She was over reacting. Things would work themselves out and she'd get her privacy and her freedom back. Luke wouldn't tie her down. Luke respected her and loved her, and knew what freedom meant to her. Luke had to understand, he just had to.  
  
With the day of the Duke's trial approaching quickly, Mara was growing more and more restless despite Luke's efforts. He was hoping that it was just nervousness that was making her antsy, but he couldn't help but wonder how serious it would get. Over the last few days, he'd been debating whether or not asking Mara to marry him as soon as the divorce was finalized, so that they could raise the baby properly, but every time he even thought about it, he pictured that scared look in Mara's eyes, Like a rabbit in a cage. After being locked up in the Duke's cage, it seemed that Mara was more covetous of her freedom. There was nothing he could do but support her and love her, even if it meant letter her fly free until she was ready to be with him. No matter how much it hurt him in the process. He would do anything for Mara.  
  
Leia watched Luke, as he seemed to contemplate the world, sitting there in the garden. She could tell his mind wasn't on the flower he was twirling in his hand, nor on the sky that he was looking up at. She was worried about him, and had seen what Mara was doing. She couldn't blame Mara, but she didn't want her to hurt Luke either. The day after tomorrow, the Duke would be on trial for his crimes against her, and then Mara would have her freedom back. Hopefully then Mara would see how her need for freedom was hurting the very man who was trying to give it to her.  
  
Leia sighed gently, and turned away, giving Luke his privacy. He would sort things out and in the morning he would be his bright self again, ready to help Mara. And Mara would need him, as her best friend, to be there. Mara wasn't the type to seek out help from a stranger, not even about something as mentally terrifying as rape. Leia couldn't even imagine the horror of it happening to her, let alone the former assassin Mara Jade. She would be there for Mara too, if Mara wanted her help. She headed back into her bedroom and comm'd Han before going to sleep. While she'd have loved to have the kids come with her on this trip, they would meet their 'grandmother' another time. Another less trying time on their uncle.  
  
Mother. It seemed so impossible that they'd actually found their mother, and Leia was still having trouble accepting it. After working with Padme though, on this whole issue, Leia felt the same connection that Luke did. They were definitely her children, but Leia's own sense of anger and punishment kept her from treating Padme as anything more than another worker. The woman should have found them; they were too famous to be ignored for so long. Her story did make some measure of sense though, if she'd been told her kids were killed and her husband was a mass murderer, she'd try to hide in a hole too. Like mother like daughter, Leia supposed.  
  
After a short conversation with her husband and some quick goodnight's to her children, Leia crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, her thoughts turning to having a family.  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's not really really long. I was facing a bit of a writers block on this part, but the next part will be longer. (Cause I already have it all planned out, it just wouldn't fit with this part). Since I'm at 115, by my last number count, 120? I dunno, you guys pick it out. 


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, likely not ever. Who knows, maybe I'll marry Hayden Christensen, meet George Lucas and he'll give me the actual rights, but the chances of that are slim to none (even though Hayden is 'single' and looking for a marvellous intelligent 19 year old girl, which I would happen to be…)  
  
A/N: Yay, longer part for you all. Enjoy, I love you all(  
  
Jf/Js: If you wanna write an alternate ending for me…feel free ( I can post it at the end if you want…  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 15  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
The courtroom was filled. Mara was in complete disbelief that so many people actually cared about what happened to this man, not for his sake but for hers. Half the seats were occupied by Luke's family and friends, and the other by a good deal of Karrde's organization. Mara would have thought it was a wedding or something, how they'd split into respectable and unrespectable. In the far back corner, there were a couple of the men and women from the Duke's estate, watching to see what would become of their Master. Mara took her seat beside the lawyers and took everything in. Leia sat down beside her and patted her hand gently.  
  
Leia couldn't take her eyes off of Mara's face; it was set in stone like when they'd first met. Her smooth features were turned to the man sitting a table away from them, her eyes distantly focussed. Leia was slightly worried; Mara hadn't been able to eat much these last few days, especially since she'd been so cold to Luke. Her thoughts dwelt on getting revenge for the rape, and her hormones changing through her body didn't help. Though Mara hadn't confirmed that the baby was indeed Luke's, she was definitely pregnant. It worried Mara that if it were the Duke's, Mara wouldn't keep it to term, being more likely to rid herself of the product of his rape. Somewhere deep down though, Leia was pretty sure that Mara was holding her niece or nephew, the Force just screamed it out to her. But Mara had to start eating again, and getting back into her old routine, for the baby to be all right. This was stressful though, Leia understood.  
  
"All Rise. Court will now come to session." The bailiff called out. Everyone stood up. "The Honourable Judge Harjam now presiding." The Judge entered the room and sat down, then motioned for everyone else to sit. Mara looked over at her lawyer and visibly drew a breath and let it out silently.  
  
"The case of the People of Naboo vs. The Duke of Juanit is on the docket." The clerk said, putting it in front of the Judge. The Judge nodded and looked it over. He then looked at the defence.  
  
"How do you plead?" He asked.  
  
"Not guilty your honour." The Duke said, obviously trying to look important. The Judge raised an eyebrow and made a small note.  
  
"Alright, lets get on with it." He said, sighing.  
  
"With all due respect, your honour, this isn't in your jurisdiction to preside over." The Duke's lawyer called out. "The Duke isn't a citizen of this planet, and these 'crimes' are not illegal on his own home world. This prosecution is just a way for a wife to run away with her little boyfriend." He accused. Mara frowned.  
  
"Your Honour, Ms. Jade has no formal home planet to live on, and so has chosen to go under Naboo law. Because she was taken away as a child and never had a home, does that deny her the right to be safe from assault and rape?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with the prosecution. Furthermore, since Mara Jade's own mother came from Naboo, I feel that it would be justified to use our system. Your motion to dismiss is denied." The Judge said, looking over some more information. Mara was actually glad Padme had included that fact in her documents.  
  
"But your honour, if he was acting legally on his own planet, he had no idea he would be tried for something he thought was fine. The laws of his own planet dictate that slapping a wife is a common recourse for punishment. It wasn't assault." He argued again.  
  
"He did not make Ms. Jade aware of such laws, and perhaps she wouldn't have married him. But you are correct, I will drop the charge of assault, but if I ever hear of him touching another person in such a manner, he will not be so lucky. Assault charges dropped." The Judge said. Mara's lawyer moved to stand, but saw that the Judge wouldn't change his mind again. All they had left was the rape charge."Lets get going, if you please?"  
  
"The prosecution calls Mara Jade to the stand." Mara's lawyer called out. Mara stood up and went over to the box. Her eyes found Luke in the crowd, he was hiding in the back, shy of her since she'd become so cold. He smiled reassuringly at her, and held her gaze. She nodded to him and turned to the lawyer who had already begun his questioning. "Ms. Jade, please describe the events under which you were forced into marriage with the defendant."  
  
Mara licked her lips and took a breath. "Well, I was on a mission for Karrde, and it ended up that Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo and the rest of their family were out vacationing. I ran into them just outside of a bar, where I ran into the Duke for the first time as well. He started harassing me, and Luke intervened. Eventually he left, but a couple of days later, I was taking a break with Skywalker at this field, and then suddenly we were surrounded by all these men, and the Duke was at the centre of it. He threatened to kill all of them, if I didn't go with him and marry him. I…I love Luke, and I couldn't let him die because of my selfish need for freedom. He means more to me than I even admit to myself." She whispered, staring at him. Luke smiled at her silent apology and sent her love through the Force. "So I went with him. He kept me locked up in this suite, and was constantly bugging me. Eventually, with the help of…this girl, I escaped. Luke and I fled to Endor, and then here to Naboo. He found us, and held us at gunpoint. I had to, I didn't want to, but I had to. He practically dragged me to the church and made me marry him. Then he…he…." Mara closed her eyes and fought back tears.  
  
"He what, Ms. Jade?" the lawyer asked, his not wanting to make Mara live through it again reflecting in his eyes, but the judge needed to know. Mara acknowledged them silently and bit her lip.  
  
"He took me to his ship where he made me read books on being a housewife and…sexual positions he would enjoy. Then he came to my room and…" She said, closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath she continued. "He had some of his men hold me down and give me some knock out drug. While I was unconscious, he raped me." She whispered, shuddering slightly.  
  
"So you didn't consent to marrying him or having sexual intercourse with him?" Her lawyer clarified  
  
"No, never." She whispered.  
  
"Ms. Jade, you are seeking a divorce, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Jade. That is all, your witness." Her lawyer turned to the other lawyer. The other lawyer was a stout man and came waddling over to her.  
  
"Ms. Jade. You say you were unconscious when he raped you. Correct?" He asked in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"Yes, that is true." Mara said, frowning.  
  
"But, how did you know if you were unconscious?" He asked  
  
"I can feel it." She said, confused. She knew what had happened to her body.  
  
"No, you do not know. You weren't awake. What you feel could be previous pain from your sexual escapades with Luke Skywalker. Pain from being his little sex toy! You don't even know if the Duke touched you, and you scream rape!"  
  
"No, he did rape me, I know!" Mara said, shocked that he was saying such things. "He raped me!"  
  
"And you have no evidence! You weren't even awake!" The lawyer laughed, and turned to the judge. "Your honour, there is no evidence that there was any form of rape. I move to dismiss this charge!"  
  
The Judge frowned deeply and turned to Mara's lawyer. "Do you have any proof?"  
  
"Mara Jade is a trusted and respectable woman, she says he raped her. She would know your honour…" he said, not having any lab reports since it had been at least a week.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Jade. Until there is more evidence, I'm going to have to dismiss the charge." The Judge said, frowning.  
  
"But he raped me. You can't let him make me go back with him. Please your Honour." Mara said, standing up and pleading slightly. She hated pleading, but her pride could take a backseat to her need to be rid of him.  
  
"You can continue with your divorce, but the defendant is free to go." The Judge said sadly, and pounding his gavel. "Case dismissed."  
  
Mara slumped down in her seat and cried. Luke rushed forward through the crowd, jumping over railings and took her into his arms. "Mara…" he whispered and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
A/N: Another fun little twist for you guys. Hehehe….  
  
Lets say… I dunno…umm…125? You guys are WAY too wonderful for me… 


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, likely not ever. Who knows, maybe I'll marry Hayden Christensen, meet George Lucas and he'll give me the actual rights, but the chances of that are slim to none (even though Hayden is 'single' and looking for a marvellous intelligent 19 year old girl, which I would happen to be…)  
  
A/N: "I hate this ending, change it." - Very cute (. I wasn't a fan of the ending myself, but you guys are such sticklers for you know like…reality so I figured I'd better at least try to be realistic. So, enjoy. And don't worry!  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 16  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
After the let down in the Courts, Mara holed herself up in her small apartment, allowing only Luke in to visit. Which he did, constantly. Mara was glad to see him, and they often spent the afternoon kissing or holding each other close. Neither were sure when the Duke would demand to take Mara back to his home planet.  
  
"The lab reports say that its too late to be able to determine if you were raped or not, except if the baby turns out to be his." Luke whispered into her ear from behind.  
  
"Its not Luke. I'm sure it's yours. I felt him for the first time before the Duke even touched me. You're going to be a daddy." Mara whispered back, not wanting to break the serene moment.  
  
"And you're going to be a mommy." Luke whispered, his hands drifting down to rub her abdomen gently. "We're gonna be parents."  
  
"Yes, we are." Mara whispered back, ignoring some of her fright.  
  
"When this is all done, will you marry me Mara?" Luke whispered, trying not to let his nervousness show. Even though they'd 'gotten back together' after all their fighting, Luke wasn't sure if Mara would want to marry him after all this. He needed to know though, and this was the only way to ask.  
  
"Yes Luke. As soon as this is all over, I would like to marry you." Mara whispered back and turned her face to the side to kiss him gently. "And it will be over one day soon, it has to be."  
  
"I love you Mara Jade." Luke whispered, kissing her back just as gently.  
  
"And I love you, Luke." Mara replied, her hands covering his and kissing him again.  
  
"What a beautiful display of adultery." A voice said from behind them. In their own little world, they'd both failed to notice the door open to admit the Duke. "I'll forgive you, this time, doll. There will be no more of this though." He tsked her, almost mockingly. The couple continued to stand with their backs to him, not moving. "Mara Juanit, come."  
  
Mara looked up at Luke and sighed. "I'd better be going…." She whispered.  
  
"No." Luke sighed, holding her close. "I don't want you to go anywhere with that monster. I want you and the baby to stay right here." He replied, not letting her go, and actually holding her tighter.  
  
"Luke, I don't want him to shoot you or something stupid." Mara grinned up at him, unable to stop smiling while she was in his arms.  
  
Luke sighed and kissed her again, passionately, then opened his arms to release her. "You take care of the two of you, we'll find a way, I promise." He whispered again. Mara nodded and slowly backed out of his arms and steeled her spine.  
  
"Come my dear, I want to go home." The Duke said, rushing over and taking her arm in his and pulling her away. Mara reached out with the Force and touched Luke's essence lovingly. Soon….  
  
The Duke practically threw Mara onto the bunk and began screaming the moment the ship took off of Naboo soil. "You B*tch!" he screamed. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to live through. You will regret it for the rest of your life, I will see to that." The Duke threatened, and left the room. Mara sat up on the bunk and used the Force to check that everything was all right. The baby was fine, and she was shaking a little but was otherwise untouched. If seething mad was untouched. This was going to be the longest flight in history, she was sure of it.  
  
Back on the Duke's home planet, Mara contented herself to wait out the days until she and Luke figured out something by focusing on all her energy on getting back into shape. The Duke often commented to her how beautiful she looked when she was running through her exercise routine, to which she would sneer at him and walk away, ignoring him completely. He'd not tried to touch her again, until that night.  
  
"Mara, you will be mine again tonight." The Duke said in passing, while she was getting changed after exercising. "Please be versed with the datapad I have left on your nightstand. I will see you at 8."  
  
Mara threw him a glare and wandered over to her nightstand. There was another of his data pads on the table, going over the step-by-step way to some sexual position. Mara looked it over and laughed. The moves looked painful if not impossible, and Mara threw it out the window before looking any further. Reaching out with the Force, she called out to Luke. She felt his reassurance flowing through, but that underlying disappointment told her that they hadn't found anything. Checking her watch, she had only 4 hours to figure out a plan.  
  
A/n: Pretty unimportant part, cause its working up to probably the most important part which is the NEXT one. So you guys don't gotta really review this one, but you're welcome to. Its totally up to you. I love you all, stay tuned! 


	19. Chapter 17 - ding dong...

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, likely not ever. Who knows, maybe I'll marry Hayden Christensen, meet George Lucas and he'll give me the actual rights, but the chances of that are slim to none (even though Hayden is 'single' and looking for a marvellous intelligent 19 year old girl, which I would happen to be…)  
  
A/N: so I was reading my reviews (cause I really like getting them) and someone made mention that my um…work wasn't exactly polished. So, if anyone has noticed any problems, feel free to email me about them. I have a bad habit of not checking my grammar (darn you Quebec French!) so it might not be all it can be. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure my characters are saying what they should be saying (not necessarily what I want them to say, cause you guys wouldn't read "Hayden: Elise, I love you" for 18 parts…)  
  
For those who are a bit confused: Aleese Jaide will be in a later part, I know, maybe she'll be in this part, you'll see. Aleese Jaide IS Mara's mother (as I was going to show you later) but I would rather that you knew now. Allie will be back, but I wouldn't want to be around Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker when they're mad at me so bleh! Enjoy!  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 17  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, and Mara sighed. "Duke, if you're even thinking about coming in here, I swear…" Mara threatened at the shut door.  
  
"Its not the Duke." The soft voice said. Mara stood up and threw open the door.  
  
"Allie!" She just about screamed. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I was on planet to say goodbye to my daughter, and the Duke thought it would be good for kicks for me to say goodbye. Mara, I'm sorry about everything." She whispered timidly. "I didn't mean to ruin your life, I really didn't, but my daughter…"  
  
"Allie, I don't know what to tell you." Mara said, frowning. "I mean, it was cruel. Letting me get my hopes up like that. You should have just let me marry him the first time if you were going to hurt me like that."  
  
"I wasn't, really I wasn't. I didn't think he'd find out about my little girl, and he did and got a message to me on Coruscant. He was going to kill her! She's so little Mara, I couldn't let her die!" Allie said, breaking into tears. Mara sighed. It was Allie, and Mara couldn't go through with all of this having Allie on her conscience too.  
  
"Alright, alright, just stop crying. It's embarrassing. Now, I want you to take a message to Luke." Mara said, pulling her in the room. "I've jimmied this datapad on the 'Essentials to Great Sex' to display a message to Luke. I need you to take it to him on Naboo. I…I don't know when I'll see him next but I need him to know it. Will you repay me this favour?" Mara asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, anything Mara, anything!" Allie said, breaking into tears again. She slipped the small datapad into her pocket and hugged Mara tightly as the Duke wandered in.  
  
About 10 minutes after Mara had left him, he'd begun work on finding some evidence of the rape. Ever since, he'd been working day and night, only ever eaten when forced to by his mother and sister.  
  
"Luke, starving yourself to death won't help Mara at all." Leia had often scolded her. Luke usually ignored her, pouring through law book after law book for the solution he knew had to exist.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" a feminine voice said from the doorway, where the three figures poured over books.  
  
"Aleese!" Padme smiled, standing up and walking over to greet her long time friend. "You made it."  
  
"Yes, of course. I got your message, and I came to see what the important package was that you needed me for. Panaka pointed me to this room, where I find you and your friends pouring over old texts. Anything I can do to help, it looks like fun." Aleese grinned. Luke studied her in the pale lamplight. She looked amazingly like Mara. The same red-gold hair hung down her back, only streaked with small wisps of silver, stopping below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a shimmering blue-green colour that seemed to reflect the deep pool of emotions that was underneath. Most interestingly, she shone brilliantly in the Force, and Luke wanted to just sit and drink in the light that flowed from her. She had obviously had some Jedi training in her past, especially with the level of control she seemed to exert. This was Mara's mother, the same body, the same spirit, and the same pool of strength.  
  
"Oh, its no fun. Just looking to save someone from being stuck in a life of hell and misery." Padme said, her joyful tone betraying the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Ah, Padme, forever the do-gooder. And is this Ani?" Aleese motioned to Luke. "You've changed, only gotten younger though." She smiled  
  
"No, Madame Jaide, I'm Luke." He said, standing up. She was so much like Mara that he wanted to pick her up and twirl her around.  
  
"Luke! The twins?" Aleese said, looking at Leia and then back at Luke. "The little twins. Amazing."  
  
"Indeed, isn't it." Padme said, smiling with all her pride.  
  
"They're beautiful Leia." Aleese said, her voice taking on a less enthusiastic tone, as if she was mourning someone.  
  
"There's more Aleese, we've found someone else." Padme smiled, and lead Aleese to the table.  
  
"Ready my love?" He asked. Allie made her way out of the room, shooting Mara a meaningful look. Mara nodded solemnly and got into a defensive position.  
  
"You wont rape me again." She whispered menacingly.  
  
"Oh my dear, you don't know if I raped you the first time. Let alone if I'll rape you now." He laughed, as if it was some hilarious joke. Behind him, a man came stumbling in, carrying a vile similar to the last time. "Now tell me, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
  
"I don't want to do this at all, and I wont let you do this." Mara spat. She backed away from him, and went through her training in her head. "If you leave now, I wont hurt you."  
  
"My dear, you can't stop me from getting what I want." He laughed and stepped closer, taking her arm forcefully. Mara pulled away from him and glared.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She sneered, moving away from him again, struggling not to do something rash.  
  
"You are mine, and you will learn to act that way. Whether you want to or not." The Duke said, and lunged after her. It was a blur, her mind reverting back to everything that she once was, her body responding to her whim, and then suddenly her head cleared and he was on the floor. She looked up and noticed that the man with the syringe was gone, his syringe left on the floor. Kneeling beside the Duke, she felt for his pulse. It wasn't there. She picked up the datapad that had been on the table beside her, and frowned. It was coated in blood, and there was a similarly sharp point on the side of his head leaking blood. He was dead. She'd killed the Duke.  
  
For a moment, Mara allowed herself the chance to let out a sigh of relief, and then she couldn't help but burst into laughter. He wasn't going to get her again. He wasn't going to hurt anyone again.  
  
This was how the police found her, laughing hysterically on the floor next to her dead husband. Mistaking the tears of joy for those of pain, they tried to consol her as they carted her away for murder.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay? Boo? Lemme know  
  
Oh yeah, there's one bad word. **gasp**. So? So? AHHHH!!! LEMME KNOW!!! 145? 


	20. Chapter 18 - More Broth

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, likely not ever. Who knows, maybe I'll marry Hayden Christensen, meet George Lucas and he'll give me the actual rights, but the chances of that are slim to none (even though Hayden is 'single' and looking for a marvellous intelligent 19 year old girl, which I would happen to be…)  
  
A/N: Jf/js: I didn't almost take your suggestion, you practically read my mind! Ahh well…  
  
Sorry guys, Mara hadda go to jail! The law is the law…  
  
PS: Okay, EP2 Book is awesome. I am TOTALLY in love with it. The soundtrack is exquisite and well, everything is awesome (except Like Ani and Padme but like, I don't think Lucas will have me fill in for her so...). If you guys don't mind spoilers, Salvatore did a much better job in this book. (  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 18  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"Mara, you should have waited." Luke sighed, holding her hands to his chin and gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I know Luke, but he was going to rape me again. I couldn't let him do that. He told me when he was going to do it, and I just…prepared myself for the eventuality that he might not leave when reasoned with." Mara sighed in return, moving her index finger to gently stroke the skin of his cheek. He smiled slightly at the small sentiment. It hurt him to see her in the prison garb, but there was a light in her eyes again. He sometimes worried that it was the violent darkside that was swirling inside her, happy to have been fed, but usually he believed that it was just relief at being free. He did enjoy the closeness that they shared in their visits, not that it was in his opinion the ideal setting.  
  
"I know love. The lawyers are looking at everything. They're pretty sure they can get you off on Self-Defence." Luke smiled  
  
"The same 'pretty sure' as the last time?" Mara winkled her nose. "I'm not going to jail for that b@$tard wanting to rape me!"  
  
"No, this one is more air tight. We've got plenty of proof. They found samples everywhere, and there are plenty of witnesses." Luke smiled. "And yes, I did get your message from Allie."  
  
"And?"  
  
"There is no way I'm naming my son 'Julien'. Julien??" He grinned. "What kind of a name is Julien Skywalker?"  
  
"I thought it was perfectly dignified." Mara frowned, pouting at him. "You had something better in mind? Yoda Skywalker? How about Vader Skywalker? Hunh?"  
  
"Mara!" Luke grinned and kissed her knuckles gently. She laughed and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't want him born in the prison, Luke." Mara whispered  
  
"I know, Mara, I know." Luke whispered back.  
  
"Okay you two, times up." The guard said, knocking on the door loudly. Luke smiled slightly at Mara and stood up slowly. She stood up as well and held onto his hands. He shrugged uncomfortably, and turned to walk out. Grasping his face firmly, she reached up and gave him a passionate kiss. His arms floated to her waist, holding her close. This wasn't the passionate kiss of two lovers reunited; this was the kiss of two lovers fighting to stay together against everything.  
  
"I will marry you." Luke whispered when the kiss ended.  
  
"And I will marry you." Mara whispered in return, and then stepped away from him. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, of course." Luke smiled and disappeared out of the door. Mara sagged against the wall and waited to be re-cuffed.  
  
Mara had been in the prison several days before there was any date for her trial. The lawyers had an airtight case, and the papers were screaming for her release. She was fortunate that the Duke hadn't been a better man. Every day, Luke visited her for the maximum amount of time, sometimes just silently holding her and the baby, enjoying the quietness of a moment alone with his wife and child. She could tell that with every passing day, the baby grew bigger, and Luke more anxious for the wedding and birth. Her lawyers also visited, offering their condolences for their past mistake and showing their clear case. By everyone's accounts, there was no way that Mara wouldn't get off. She enjoyed the frequent visits, and only felt lonely when they weren't around. She was almost enjoying the structured life of the prison, and easily handled the other inmates.  
  
"You've got another visitor." The guard tapped on the door. "Keep it short. I thought I told you no more."  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone else." Mara frowned. Luke had already come and went, leaving early for some 'special surprise'. The lawyers had stopped by, as had Leia and Padme.  
  
"She's in the room, let's go." The guard said, chaining Mara once more than dragging her to the small room. She sat down and was unchained alone for only a few minutes when an elderly redheaded lady came through the door.  
  
"You are Mara Jade?" The lady asked. Mara frowned deeply and merely nodded. The woman seemed familiar. She had a slight, dancers build, and her hair was the same shade as hers except with grey wisps.  
  
"You're beautiful." She whispered, stepping closer. "My little one, so young when you left me, and now fully grown and so beautiful."  
  
"Look, lady…" Mara said, unsure as to how to proceed. It was almost as if…No! Mara was in shock. This lady was not any relation of hers.  
  
"Mara, please, hear me out before you make your decisions." The woman asked quietly, her eyes still going over Mara's. "So much like your father."  
  
"Please…" Mara whispered, wanting her to disappear, yet not.  
  
"I'm sorry Mara. I know this is hard on you. My name is Aleese Jaide. If…if what I've been told is true, you are the daughter that the Emperor took from me over 30 years ago." Aleese told her gently. She looked nervous, and in her own way disbelieving. "I…he told me you were dead, and had cut you off from the Force. I remember the last thing you said to me through the Force. You said 'Mommy, I'm okay. He's not mean to me. Please stop being sad for me. I'll come back to you. I will mommy, cause I love you. He says he's gonna make me forget you now. I wont though; I'll never forget you. Bye mommy, please stop crying.' For so many years I couldn't get that out of my head, even though he'd told me you'd been killed and cut you out of the Force. Your father and I wept for you; he searched for you for years. You were gone though, from us. All these years, I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry, cherished one. I'm so very sorry." Aleese whispered, her pain evident in her voice. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, if you are my daughter. I never forgave my Master for leaving me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Madame, I don't know if you are my mother or not. It could just be a coincidence." Mara said, feeling slightly heartbroken.  
  
"No, it can't be. Mara, do you remember the garden? The garden where we played?" she asked, demanding quietly an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything from before the Emperor." Mara whispered. Aleese stepped closer and took her hand, despite Mara wanting to draw it away.  
  
"Try, please try. For me, for your father." Aleese whispered. Mara could feel the Force vibrate through the woman, and closed her eyes. She went back to her oldest memories, and still there was nothing.  
  
"The grass was the deepest shade of green, your father always enjoyed sitting back and watching you run yourself ragged." She whispered, her mind taking on a reminiscent tone.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Mara offered.  
  
"I would sit on the blanket and look over my work, occasionally laugh as you'd spin yourself into a frenzied playing some game or another."  
  
"I…I always wanted to get your attention, I hated it when you worked." Mara whispered, without even thinking. Drawing back, she turned her back to the woman claiming to be her mother.  
  
"I know Mara, you both did. But I had to work. I did enjoy it with the two of you around me though." Aleese smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I…I can't do this. Please…let me out." Mara said, walking over to the guard. Aleese stayed in the same place, her face looking out towards the small window of sunlight, a small tear glistening in her eye. The guard came in and chained Mara once again. Before whispering, Mara felt the need to offer the woman something. "I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter, but you must be mistaken in it being me."  
  
The woman merely nodded, looking 20 years older than she had a moment ago. Perhaps her daughter truly had died 34 years and 8 months ago.  
  
A/N: There's some broth for ya ( enjoy. 147? I dunno…. how about…I post the story when I'm done writing it! Comments, suggestions? 


	21. Chapter 19 - Meat and Potatoes

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, likely not ever. Who knows, maybe I'll marry Hayden Christensen, meet George Lucas and he'll give me the actual rights, but the chances of that are slim to none (even though Hayden is 'single' and looking for a marvellous intelligent 19 year old girl, which I would happen to be…)  
  
A/N: Um, read it. Hehehe (PS: Their law system is just like ours, cause its easier to write. Therefore…)  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 19  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Once again, Mara was sitting in the courtroom facing the judge who would hand down an order on her life. There was nothing worse than not having complete power over your life, though Mara supposed she did deserve it. If anyone had murdered someone she loved, she would want him or her to be tried.  
  
"Mara Jade, how do you plead?" The Judge asked her, looking at her from above his glasses rim. Mara stood up with her lawyer and took a deep breath.  
  
"I please Not Guilty, based on Self-Defence." Mara replied, clearly. Her voice carried over the silent room, and groaned as several people in the back started to boo her. She sat back down.  
  
"Alright, lets get on with this trial." The Judge muttered and made himself comfortable. The prosecutions lawyers were up first, calling up several witnesses. The man who had the syringe came in and gave his statement, as did the police who were the first on scene. They told the court everything they knew, and Mara's lawyers did a good job of making Mara out to be the battered raped wife who finally found a way out. Mara was fortunate in that the Duke has advertised his intentions to several people. Eventually, Mara would have thought the room was tied between her guilt and innocence. Soon, her own defence team was up, calling friends to the witness stand. Luke went up and gave his passionate and loving statement, emphasizing the pain that Mara had been going through. Leia, Padme, and even Karrde got up and vouched for her attempt not to hurt the man who was about to rape her, but even they had to admit that Mara Jade was a fully trained assassin and able to use violence to her own gain. The jury, which was watching every moment silently, was faced with two scenarios. Mara Jade was about to be raped, and so killed the man that was going to rape her. Mara Jade murdered the man that she was married to for his money, and was using a false allegation of rape to protect herself. It was her turn now to take the stand.  
  
"We call Mara Jade to the stand." Her lawyer called out. All eyes turn to her, and Mara stood up and sat down once again in the box. "Ms. Jade, will you recount the events that lead up to the death of the Duke?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Mara replied. She went over all of the details with her lawyer, going through the first threat of rape, talking to Allie, and the actual death. The room was silent, and you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"So, he was going to rape you, you were sure of it." Her lawyer asked.  
  
"Yes, I was certain. He'd done it once, and I would not allow him to do it again." Mara replied confidently. Luke caught her gaze and smiled.  
  
"If you hadn't hit him with the data pad, what do you believe would have happened?"  
  
"He would have raped me again, and could have killed me or my child." Mara replied, her hand reflexively moving down to her abdomen.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Her lawyer asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes." Mara answered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Who is the father?" He asked.  
  
Mara frowned and looked at Luke. He nodded slightly, and beamed. "Luke Skywalker."  
  
"Not your husbands child?" He asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"No, the child was conceived before I was married to the Duke. Luke and I plan to marry as soon as this trial is over." Mara said, ignoring the lawyer and staring at Luke. The room turned their eyes to focus on him, and he blushed.  
  
"Do you love Luke Skywalker?" the lawyer asked  
  
"With all my heart." Mara replied quietly.  
  
"Do you regret being forced to marry the Duke, instead of Luke? Do you regret the Duke's death?"  
  
"I don't regret making the right choice, to save Luke. I do regret not finding another way out of the situation, and being forced into hurting him. I would have rather he hadn't died." Mara answered, turning back to her lawyer.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Jade." Her lawyer smiled and sat down. The other lawyer tried to grill Mara about her past, but was unsuccessful in showing that Mara had done anything wrong. Eventually, it was all up to the Jury to decide.  
  
The deliberations were short; they were only out for an hour. An hour that drove Mara almost insane with worry. Luke watched as she paced the room nervously, offering her his love.  
  
"I can't take this Skywalker, this is horrible." Mara moaned to him again. Luke only smiled slightly.  
  
"They're back." Leia said, putting her head in the doorway. "Come on"  
  
Mara and Luke jogged back to the courtroom, fighting the throng of people back to her position. With a last quick kiss, Mara took her place back with her lawyers. The patted her on the back as a sign of reassurance and they turned to the jury.  
  
"Madame Forewoman, have you reached your verdict?" The Judge asked as soon as the room quieted.  
  
"Yes, your honour." The elderly woman confirmed. "In the case of the People of Naboo against Mara Jade Juanit, in the murder trial of the Duke of Juanit, the People find Mara Jade…"  
  
A/N: Yeah, you knew I was cruel. Heheh….  
  
Presents for Reviewer #150!!! 152? 


	22. Chapter 20 - THE VERDICT!!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, likely not ever. Who knows, maybe I'll marry Hayden Christensen, meet George Lucas and he'll give me the actual rights, but the chances of that are slim to none (even though Hayden is 'single' and looking for a marvellous intelligent 19 year old girl, which I would happen to be…)  
  
A/N: Congratulations FireDragon (one of my first reviewers, yay!) you were number 150. So you get a prize…**looks around in her bag for some goodie, and pulls out a chocolate bar** I hope you like chocolate!! Hehe, enjoy!  
  
And after the public outcry at my cliff-hanger (Hehehe) Here it is!! THE VERDICT!!!  
  
1 Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, Part 20  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"The People find Mara Jade…Not Guilty of all charges." The forewoman said, smiling briefly at Mara. Mara smiled back and felt her legs go weak.  
  
"Thank you Madame Forewoman, you and the Jury are excused with our thanks. Case closed." The judge said, slamming his gavel on the bench and standing up. Mara laughed slightly and turned to see Luke bound through the people and jump over the railing to pull her into a characteristic hug. She laughed harder and pulled him close, almost in tears. And there, in front of everyone, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, holding her close.  
  
Even with all of the pats on the back that she was receiving, both her and Luke could hear the small 'aww's flirting through the room. Slowly she pulled away from Luke and hugged her lawyers, Leia and Padme. Ordinarily, such a show of emotion was unlike anything Mara Jade would typically do, but she couldn't help it. Finally her life was back on track, everything was all right.  
  
"Ms. Jade? We would like to speak with you concerning your former husbands will." A man came up, holding a briefcase. Mara smiled disappeared and she nodded. She walked off to the side with him, only Luke joining her. "Since you are the soul survivor of your former husband, you receive everything that he has."  
  
"Even though…?" Mara frowned.  
  
"Yes, even though you were the source of his death. What would you like us to do Madame? The slaves will be wanting their orders."  
  
"Slaves? I don't want slaves. Free them. And, sell off everything to the highest bidder, I don't want to go back to that place after all this. Just…send me the cheque." Mara said.  
  
"Are you sure Madame? The slaves don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
Mara frowned, not having expected this. "Um…then give them some money. Tell them that if they want to come to Coruscant, I might be able to hire some of them for some smaller work, and put them in touch with Karrde who might need some more hands. Give them enough to get around okay?" Mara said. "Can I go?"  
  
"Yes, of course Madame. I will be in contact with you soon." The man smiled and left. Mara wrapped herself in Luke's arms and stood close to him, just taking a minute to absorb it all.  
  
"Do I get a chance to hug the free woman?" a dominant Male voice laughed from behind them. Mara grinned and turned to look at him.  
  
"Of course, boss." Mara grinned and let go of Luke to give Karrde a hug. Karrde smiled and hugged her as if she were his daughter.  
  
"You'll let me walk you down the isle, won't you?" He asked quietly, too quietly for anyone to hear.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not sure if the wedding will be large enough…" Mara frowned, looking up at him. She hadn't realized just how much she actually had meant to the older man. He smiled.  
  
"You're marrying Skywalker." He pointed out.  
  
"You're right." Mara laughed. "I would be delighted if you were to walk me down the isle."  
  
Karrde smiled like a little boy in a candy shop and hugged Mara close again. She laughed and pulled away, smiling at him and heading over to Leia. Glancing back, she saw Karrde chat with Luke, and laughed at the 'deer caught in headlights' look that Luke had pasted on his face. She headed over to Leia and Padme who were all smiles.  
  
"Leia…Padme, thank you. Without the two of you…" Mara started, feeling typically uncomfortable.  
  
"Mara, its fine. We were glad to help you when you needed us." Leia smiled. Padme pulled her into a motherly hug, which Mara tried to return in kind. Okay, enough emotion for one day for her.  
  
Fortunately, Luke came over and pulled Mara away from Padme. "Sorry mom, I've got something I need to ask Mara."  
  
"Of course Luke." Padme said, letting Mara go. Mara smiled and turned to him, giving him an appreciative smile. He smiled back and bent down on one knee. Mara frowned.  
  
"Skywalker?"  
  
"Mara, I wanted to do this formally, in front of everyone." Luke smiled and took her hand. Mara's face turned several shades of red.  
  
"Skywalker, you really don't have to."  
  
"Yes, I do. Mara Jade, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, and pulled out a small box. Mara looked like she was about to faint, and almost did when he opened the small box. Inside, there was a small diamond ring, with three stones. On one side of the diamond was a dark green Jade stone, and on the other was a sky-blue sapphire. Mara smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course Luke, of course I'll marry you." She laughed lightly. He broke into a huge grin and slipped the ring on her finger nervously. Around them, people broke into claps and cheers, as Luke stood up and kissed Mara.  
  
"Way to go, kid!" came Han Solo's distinct voice from the background. Luke laughed and broke the kiss, smiling down at Mara.  
  
"Welcome to the family." He whispered. She groaned and buried her head in his shoulder. Luke laughed, and the rest of the room kept cheering.  
  
The End?  
  
A/N: Okay. So, there you go. Nice little ending to a long story for you guys. I was thinking…I could always do a sequel if there was enough 'outcry' for it. I mean, I've got it all in my head, but I wont waste my time if you guys don't wanna read it. So, lemme know okay? If I get…um…. 165 reviews, then I will do a sequel. And it will be just as exciting and wonderful as this story (well, hopefully.)  
  
Writing this story has been great; it's been fun for me to write and to see what you guys think! I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you very much for all your support, comments and suggestions. You guys are the best readers in the world!!!  
  
Love you all,  
  
Aleese 


End file.
